The Bad Boy and the Socialite 2: Hunted Honeymoon
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: A honeymoon is a newlywed's celebration of love, intimacy and seclusion. It's supposed to be romantic, fun and relaxing. . . right? But what if it becomes a disastrous, danger-filled, around-the-world chase and perilous search for a family secret that is best kept hidden than revealed?
1. The Morning After

_**Author's Note:**_

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

 _ **(FYI: All characters belong to their respective owner, Rick Riordan)**_

 _ **(Cover art by: Viria \- check out her amazing artwork on tumblr) **_

_**So for all the fans of TBBS. I really appreciate you guys reading my story. . . and so I hope I can deliver it once again in as we j**_ _ **oin The Bad Boy & The Socialite - now Mr. & Mrs. Jackson - in this heart-stopping sequel to their beautiful, hilarious, adventurous, action-packed love story!**_

 _ **I present to you The Bad Boy and the Socialite 2: Hunted Honeymoon!**_

* * *

 **The Morning After**

Percy opened his eyes slowly. Smiling, he looked tenderly at Annabeth who was snuggled in his arms, sleeping soundly. They're in the bedroom, after having spent a night of passionate lovemaking.

Their wedding yesterday was nothing short of magical. All their families, loved ones, relatives and friends were there to celebrate their union, sharing succulent food, and dancing and laughing and telling stories. When all the guests have gone at almost midnight, they drove back to the mansion so they can get ready for their flight to Japan.

The mansion was empty when they arrived. They had the place all to themselves. The servants have been given their day off, although it took a little bit more effort in shooing Mr. D away, threatening to fire him if he does not leave the mansion temporarily.

Percy carried his bride lovingly in his arms and walked up the long, winding staircase leading to the bedroom. They sat at the bed first, sharing stories about the guests, meeting new relatives and acquaintances, appreciating the food, laughing at a few wedding blunders. . . until they ran out of things to say.

He then took her hands to his, just holding them. Cupping them on his own cheeks, he whispered, _"I love you," then_ kissed her palms, one after the other, his eyes never leaving hers. It was a gesture that never failed to tug at Annabeth's heart.

Lowering his face to her, he was about to kiss her when she blurted out, " _May I go to the bathroom first?"_

He frowned. _"Huh? Why? You can take off your wedding gown here. I'll help you, "_ Percy smiled naughtily.

 _"Well, bathrooms are used for peeing too, you know."_ Annabeth replied, giving him a reprimanding look.

 _"Oh. Okay. I just thought you were nervous, that's all."_

 _"Me, nervous? Pssh! Why would I be nervous?"_ she answered him, before literally scampering off to the bathroom, with her wedding gown trail in tow.

Percy's eyes followed her as she went in the bathroom and heard her lock the door. He started to take his tuxedo off, laying them neatly on the couch nearby. Afterwards, he sat on the bed wearing his black boxers and waited for Annabeth to come out of the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed.

He started to frown, worrying if she's okay. Going to the bathroom door, he knocked at it softly.

 _"Babe, everything all right in there?"_

Annabeth's muffled voice answered him from inside. _"Yes, yes. I'm done peeing. I'm just. . . taking off the gown, there's a lot of layers in it."_

 _"Okay. Do you need help in there? Because I'm very good at taking off. . . clothes,"_ grinning as he asked this.

 _"No, no, no. It's fine, I'm almost done. There!"_

 _"Ow-kay. Come out here already."_

 _"Sure,"_ giggling haltingly. " _Just a minute!"_

Then another five minutes passed.

Percy knocked again. _"Annabeth? Are you okay?"_

 _"Yes, yes."_

 _"Then open this door and come out already. Please."_

From inside, he heard her sigh heavily. Then the door slowly opened. But not quite.

Annabeth peeked out from the very slightly opened door, with only half of her face showing. In a small voice, she asked Percy, _"Can you turn off the lights?"_

 _"Why ever for?"_

 _"I. . . I can't sleep with the lights on."_

Raising his brows, he said, _"Baby, we're not sleeping. . . yet."_

 _"Oh please! Please, please, please just turn the lights off!"_ she pleaded desperately, closing the bathroom door.

Humoring her, Percy walked to the switch and turned the lights off. The room was instantly enveloped by darkness, lit only by the soft light coming from the lampshades on the bedside tables. Then, groping his way back, he knocked again at the bathroom door.

 _"The room is dark now, I won't be able to see you naked. Come out, come out, wherever you are,"_ he teased her.

 _"In a moment,"_ she replied in a high-pitched voice.

Three minutes went by. He could hear her footsteps walking back and forth inside the bathroom.

Letting out a deep breath, Percy said to the closed door, _"Annabeth, I know you're having the jitters, and I totally understand. Come on out from there, please, and let's talk about it."_

 _"Just a minute!"_

Getting frustrated and angry, Percy now spoke in an ominously dangerous voice.

 _"Annabeth Chase Jackson! If you don't come out this instant, I'm going to break this door open and give you a spanking so hard you won't be able to sit down for a whole day!"_

That did it. She opened the door. Percy quickly grabbed her by the arm and led her slowly to sit on the bed. She had already changed to her night gown.

 _"You're shaking like a leaf. Love, what's the matter? Please tell me."_ He was truly worried.

Annabeth sighed, her face troubled. _"It's. . . just that. . . that. . . I've read stories about, you know, some. . . doing it with hands tied to the bed, and. . . and whips. . . and chains. . .and. . ."_

Percy looked at her incredulously for a moment, before breaking out in loud, hilarious laughter, dropping to the floor, holding his stomach.

Annabeth pursed her lips. _"I'm glad you're finding my dilemma funny."_

Trying to hold back his laughter, he sat back down beside her and put his arm on her shoulders. _"It's just that. . . I almost forgot I married a girl with the. . . ha-ha! . . . wildest imagination, accusing me of rape the first time we met, and now this. Ha-ha-ha! Thank you for reminding me!"_

 _"Hardy har har. You're welcome,"_ she said, smirking at him as he continued laughing, until it died down to chortles.

Turning serious, Percy lifted her face to his, speaking to her in a tender voice, _"You have nothing to be afraid of, babe. I'm not into those things. I love you and I respect you too much to do that to you. And I will be gentle, I promise."_

She smiled apologetically, ashamed that she thought of him like that. Holding out her pinkie finger, she asked him, _"Pinkie swear?"_ He hooked his finger with hers, saying sincerely, _"Pinkie swear."_

Then he jokingly said, _"Now, where is that... rope... I prepared?"_

Both of them laughing, she slapped him playfully but he caught her hand, kissing her long and deep and ardent.

And he kept his promise. He was gentle with her, caressing her slowly, unhurriedly, expressing his immense love for her in ways she had never imagined, and taking her to elevated pinnacles of deliriously ecstatic rhapsody over and over and over again.

...

 _"I saw that."_

Interrupted from his thoughts, he found her already wide awake, her tousled, blonde hair mapped on the pillow, her face all at once sultry and serious, making her more beautiful than ever.

 _"You saw what?"_ he asked, turning his face and body sideways to her, his right arm encircling her bare waist under the blanket, as he looked down on her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

 _"You were smiling smugly."_

 _"I was just thinking how hard you whiplashed on me last night."_

She slapped his exposed chest. _"You're such a jerk! Are you going to tease me with that forever?"_

 _"You betcha! And there's nothing you can do about it,"_ laughing, he caught her hand that was about to hit him again, and kissed her palm lovingly.

 _"Now that you're awake, can we have breakfast? I'm starving,"_ he asked.

Annabeth sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. _"So that's the way it is, huh?"_

 _"What?"_ Looking at her forlorn face, he continued, _"Oh no. . . not again. What stories have you heard this time?"_

 _"For your information, it's not a story. Your mother told me to prepare myself for this, when you'd order me around to make you breakfast or something, telling me to do this or do that, basically be at your beck and call. It's happening."_

Smiling, he told her, _"First of all, my mother is also your mother now. Secondly, I don't think I'd want you to be at my beck and call because you're too stubborn and we'll just fight and argue."_

Then, grinning mischievously, he said in a provocative voice, _"And lastly, I was thinking of a different kind of. . . breakfast,"_ as he pulled the blanket over their heads.

...

It was late afternoon when they came out of the bedroom, going to the kitchen to eat. They saw the food prepared by the household staff laid out on the table and they hungrily devoured it, taking turns in feeding each other with a spoon in between kissing.

Later, when they were having coffee, Percy asked, _"Annabeth, is it really okay with you to go to Japan first?"_

 _"Yes, Percy. I want to meet your business partners. It's a really big project you got there for the company."_

 _"Yes, I'm thankful I got this offer to install our solar panels in one of Japan's biggest malls. After contract signing, we can go to Paris, just as you wanted. After all, the project will start late this year, and Grover and Leo will be the ones to personally supervise it there in Japan."_

 _"You know you don't have to work, love. We have more than enough."_

 _"It's always been a worthy cause for me, this solar power system. You know, to help in preventing global warming. And besides,"_ he looked hurt as he joked, _"I don't want to be your paid lover."_

 _"Never. You will never be like that to me."_

 _"I know. Because all your money's not enough to pay for my services."_

She pinched him on his sides, laughing and blushing at the same time, remembering what they shared. _"Stop it!"_

Joining her in laughter, he said, _"I mean, pay for my love for you! That's what I meant!"_ kissing her playfully on her nose. Then he said soberly, _"Let's clean up and get back to bed."_

The next day, they were already running late for their 10:00 am flight to Japan, arriving at the airport just one hour before. Waking up late, they barely had time to eat breakfast before they hurriedly drove to their destination. They fell in queue at the check-in counter, with Annabeth checking all their baggage and suitcases, and finding them complete, while Percy showed their passports and plane tickets to the airline officer to grant them their boarding passes.

Annabeth was about to walk back to her husband when she felt a sharp object press against her waist. A husky, menacing voice spoke closely to her ear.

 _"Don't scream, or you'll die."_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Aaaannnddd that's the first chapter. I'll post another one later today so stay tuned. As always, I am open to any comments and suggestions._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Be sure to check my other Percabeth stories Miss Fortune and The Bad Boy and the Socialite (the prequel to this). _**


	2. Bring It On!

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I know I said that this was supposed to be posted last Sunday, but I got... sidetracked. Sorry!**_

* * *

 **Bring It On!**

With all her strength, Annabeth elbowed backwards, hitting the man behind her in the gut, and she heard a cry of pain as the air came out of his mouth. Then, with balled knuckles, she hit him on the face backwards, and he heard him scream, _"Oww! My eye!"_

She turned to look at her attacker and her eyes widened, hand going to her mouth. _"Leo! It's you!"_

Leo was a sorry sight as he nodded sorrowfully, while pressing his palm against his right eye socket. With a shaky voice, he answered, _"Yeah. . . it's me, and I think. . . I might have black eye."_

 _"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought you were gonna stab me with a knife!"_

 _"Are you serious? It's just my finger, I was joking! And YOU attacked me!"_

Percy was watching them, arms folded in his chest, chuckling his heart out.

Leo turned to him. _"You taught her that, didn't you?"_

 _"Yup. Now you'd remember not to surprise her like that again."_ He was still chuckling as he asked him, _"What are you doing here, by the way? Are you here to see us off?"_

Just then, Grover came running to them, a suitcase in tow. _"I thought we'd miss the plane! Thank goodness the taxi driver knows his way through the traffic."_

Percy and Annabeth bewilderingly asked them at the same time, _"What plane?_

Leo, laughing, saw his chance for 'revenge'. _"We're going on the same plane as yours. We're going to Japan too!"_

Percy quickly retorted, _"What? No!"_

Grover seemed hurt as he said, _"But we already have our tickets, and our suitcases."_

Percy scowled. _"Guys, this is our honeymoon. This is not an outing!"_

Leo piped in. _"That's okay. You won't notice our presence, you'll not even know we're there. We're not even on the same floor."_

 _"What?! You're booked at the same hotel as ours?"_ Percy growled.

Grover and Leo just smiled from ear to ear.

Annabeth intervened just as Percy was about to shout at them. _"Babe, it's okay. It's really okay. Don't let this ruin our honeymoon mood, please?"_

Percy breathed deeply and nodded. _"You're right, love. Okay, let's go, I have our boarding passes already. You two, get yours!"_ And he put his arm on Annabeth's shoulders as they took hold of their suitcases.

Suddenly, a familiar voice announced. _"Hold on. Wait for us!"_

Percy's eyes widened again in consternation. _"Dad?! Mom?!"_ Annabeth can only stare in disbelief as Mrs. Jackson smiled then hugged her by way of greeting.

His dad said, smiling, _"We're going too!"_

 _"But, Dad. . . this is not a picnic!"_

 _"Perseus, son. You married her before Christmas so I had to retire early. Now you're going to deny your mom and me a chance to travel for leisure after working my ass off for a very long time?"_

Defeated, Percy sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose, _"Since you put it that way. . . what else can I do?"_

Putting his arm on his son's shoulders, Poseidon grinned, _"Don't worry, son. We respect your privacy. We're in the opposite room as yours, anyway."_

Percy groaned in humiliation, but Annabeth laughed. Altogether, they walked toward the waiting lounge after the rest got their passes. Percy's mom, however, pulled her away from them and whispered to her, _"Did you tell him what I told you, dear?"_

 _"Oh. Yes, Mom, but he said he's not like that, he'd not order me around."_

The older woman winked at her. _"Worked like a charm, didn't it? Now he'll treat you like a queen!"_

 _"You mean, it really wasn't. . ."_

 _"My mother-in-law taught me that. I'm just passing it on,"_ she said, chuckling as she rejoined the others.

...

Upon arriving in Tokyo, they went straight to their hotel. Like they said, Leo and Grover was on a different floor, while Percy, Annabeth and the older Jacksons are on the same floor where there were only four big rooms and only one elevator. They went in to their respective quarters, and since it was already after lunch, they only freshened up a bit before going down to the hotel restaurant to eat. Their Japanese business partners were already there, having reserved a table for them.

Percy and Annabeth bowed before the owner of one of Japan's biggest malls, a traditional way of greeting by Japanese people.

 _"Thanks you, Mr. Kaguya. It is so good to finally meet you here in Tokyo. These are my partners, Leo Valdez and Grover Underwood. And this is my wife, Annabeth."_

The Japanese businessman also bowed his head and spoke English haltingly. _"I am. . . glad too, Richard-san. Your wife is lovely."_

Annabeth smiled and thanked him in Japanese. _"Arigato."_

One of his companions led them to their table where a woman was already seated. She was very beautiful. Her alabaster skin seemingly illuminating the softly-lighted corner of the restaurant where their table was situated. Her lips were colored bloody red, while her eyes were brown but showed no trace of warmness. She stood up when they arrived and smiled provocatively. Her exquisite curves and more alabaster skin were exposed by the midnight blue strapped, bodycon, cut-out, mini dress she was wearing.

Mr. Kaguya introduced her to them. _"This is Khione-san, our interpreter. I want her to be present so I can understand some of the technical terms. This is-..."_

She finished his sentence as she shook hands with Percy, accompanied with a seductive smile, _"Perseus Jackson, yes, Kaguya-san. I know him. We were. . . classmates during college."_

Annabeth looked at her husband, who just smiled. He was about to introduce her to Khione but she was the one who first held out her hand to the black-haired beauty, saying, _"And I am his wife, Annabeth Jackson."_ Khione shook her hand uninterestingly with a cold look and a forced smile.

Lunch passed by uneventfully, with most of the conversation centering on adjustments to be made to the business contract. Maine couldn't help but notice that Khione kept looking at Percy winsomely, trying to catch his eyes or his attention. Finally, the businessmen agreed to meet again after a few hours for the contract signing.

In the elevator on their way back to their rooms, Annabeth confronted Percy, _"Well, aren't you going to tell me something?"_

Leo smirked then nudged Grover and he elbowed him back to silence the joker. Percy, who was deep in thought about the contract adjustments, asked back, _"Huh?"_

Annabeth scowled. _"Did you know that girl? Is it true you were classmates in college?"_

 _"I don't remember her."_

Leo spoke. _"I remember her. She was always following you around, Percy."_

 _"Why do you remember her and not Percy?"_ asked Grover.

Leo shrugged and darted his eyes around sheepishly, " _I_ _... may have... sorta uhh... stalked her during sophomore year and flirted with her... a bunch of times. "_

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Percy saw this and laughed. _"Don't tell me you're jealous of a woman that didn't interest me before, and doesn't interest me now. Let's not ruin the honeymoon mood, remember?"_ He kissed her tenderly while Grover and Leo groaned in disgust as they stepped out of the elevator.

The kiss continued to the bedroom as they once again expressed their passionate love for each other. Afterwards, they took a bath and dressed up for the contract signing, he in a formal blue business suit, and she wearing a short, black, halter neck dress, with red Louboutin heels. They were walking arm in arm towards the elevator when Annabeth remembered she left her cellphone on the bedside table.

 _"Percy, I left my phone in the room."_

 _"I'll get it."_

 _"No, I'll get it. Just wait for me here at the elevator."_

 _"Okay. I'll hold the doors open. Be quick now, Japanese businessmen don't like to wait."_

 _"Yes, fine. Close your eyes and count to twenty and I'll be back kissing you again before you know it,"_ she teased,as she ran back to their room.

 _"Well, that's something to look forward to,"_ as he gamely closed his eyes after stepping inside the elevator, its open doors on hold.

He had been just waiting for a few seconds when he felt soft lips caress his mouth and he automatically put his arms around her, returning the kiss as eagerly as it was given. Yet he felt there was something different.

He opened his eyes and saw it was Khione he was kissing, and Annabeth was watching them with a horrified look on her face just outside the elevator. With a strangled gasp, she ran, crying, back to their room, and Percy hurriedly followed, as Khione silently watched them with a satisfied smile.

Percy reached Annabeth and took hold of her arm just as she was entering their bedroom, stopping her from further running. _"Babe, let me explain. . ."_

She angrily replied, _"What is there to explain? I saw it with my own eyes! You two were kissing and you held her in your arms,"_ she tried to pull away from his grasp.

 _"I thought she was you! My eyes were closed, just like you said, and when she kissed me, I thought she was you!"_

 _"I don't believe you! I don't believe you! She's the reason why you wanted to go here first, isn't it? Admit it!"_ She was hitting him with her fists and kicking him with her feet, anger and pain mixed together at the distressing scene she just witnessed.

 _"I am not admitting to something that isn't true! Will you please calm down and let's talk about this? Ouch! That hurt!"_ he muttered, as a solid fist hit him on the cheek, causing him to release his hold on her. He is starting to regret he taught her self-defense. Annabeth quickly went to the closet, pulled out her suitcase and started haphazardly to throw in her clothes.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Percy asked, scowling.

 _"I am going home! I won't sit around and watch you and her make a fool out of me!"_ she yelled, bitter tears running down her eyes.

Percy folded his arms on his chest and in a reprimanding tone, told her, _"Well, that's just mature. Instead of talking this out, you are fleeing to avoid confrontation."_

 _"First, you kissed a girl before my own eyes, and whose lipstick is still on your mouth. And now you're saying I'm immature? Well, you are one hell of a bastard! You want confrontation? Here's confrontation for you!"_ She started to throw her clothes to him, her shoes, her makeup kit, anything that her hand can grab.

Wiping his mouth, Percy tried to avoid the things being thrown at him, as he felt himself getting angrier. _"And what do you call this? This isn't maturity, this is being childish and selfish! Stop throwing things! Not that desk clock! We'll pay for that when you break it!"_

 _"Ha! You're the one to talk! You're the one who keep pulling the blanket to yourself at night and getting all the pillows! I always end up waking in the morning cold and shivering. Not to mention, you always leave the toilet seat up! Who's selfish? And I will pay for this clock, not you!"_ as she threw it at him, missing his shoulder by a foot.

He retorted, _"You have your own flaws too you know. You kept on pressing the toothpaste tube at the top, instead of from the bottom, and you're always making a slippery mess in the bathroom, leaving the tap open while brushing your teeth! Stop! Not the lampshade! You're unbelievable! You're such a. . ."_

She stopped, holding the lampshade on one hand in mid-air, tears flowing, chest heaving, her eyes burning fire as she spoke, _"What? Say it! SAY IT! That I'm such a spoiled brat?"_

Realizing how terribly angry she was, Percy answered, trying to pacify her, _"No, Annabeth, I wasn't going to say that. Let's talk calmly, please. For God's sake, we're having our first big fight on our honeymoon! Our honeymoon! Don't let the honeymoon mood be ruined, remember? Remember?"_

 _"You just ruined it. I hate you!"_ she sobbed.

 _"Babe, honey, hate is such a strong word. Don't say that. Please, calm down."_ He took a step toward her, his arms outstretched.

 _"I HATE YOU! I WISH I HADN'T MARRIED YOU!"_ she tearfully yelled, as she threw her engagement and wedding rings forcefully at him.

 _"Sweetie, please! I'm sorry, you have to believe me,"_ he responded, panic running through him. Catching the rings with his two hands, Percy's phone buzzed inside his coat pocket just then. He picked it up and answered it, saying to Mr. Kaguya that he'll be down in a minute for the contract signing.

But when he turned his attention back to his wife, she was already out the door, running away from him, crying her heart out and wishing she had never met Percy Jackson.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I not really good at keeping promises, but I try. Aaaaannyyyway. . . hope you liked this chapter. See you demigods, next time! I'll post another... or maybe two chapters in a while. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **Peace out! :D**_


	3. Lost in Translation

_**Author's Note: Please like this story and review on it. It will be very much appreciated!**_

* * *

 **Lost In Translation**

Annabeth didn't look back even when Percy shouted her name. Instead, she ran and ran and ran, tears streaming down her face, her heart very much broken. She didn't take the elevators, she took the stairs. In her distress, she didn't notice that she had ran all the way down from the 29th floor to the 20th floor, where the Lounge was located and a musical band was playing. People were looking at her, and she hastily wiped her tears away and stopped running. She have her purse, which she had grabbed on her way out of their room, and she used it to somehow cover her face from their scrutinizing eyes. On that floor, she rode on the elevator, down to the Lobby and out of the prestigious Hotel.

She walked and walked and walked, her eyes not really seeing the people coming to and fro, the cars and the vehicles that come and go. Her mind was in turmoil. She remembered the scene she witnessed and she wanted to shout out loud, but only a feeble sob came out from her lips. Their angry exchange of words returned to her memory and she felt her anger rising within herself. But more than that, she hated herself that their sweet, tender moments together kept on intruding on her thoughts, seemingly mocking her.

She came to a park and sat on a bench, her body numb and indifferent of the cold air. She looked blindly at the petals that fell down from the cherry blossom trees, oblivious to the magnificent shower of pink color around her. The beauty of the cherry blossoms held no appeal to her now, unlike before. Her eyes don't see them. She only saw her husband, fervidly kissing another woman in front of her. . . on their honeymoon.

Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed. _"How could he hurt me like this? How could I have been so foolish to fall in love with him so easily and marry him in such a short time?"_ she admonished herself. She can hear her heart whisper its answer, but she refused to listen to it. Her pain over his perceived unfaithfulness transcended over and above the dictates of her heart, which made her cold and unyielding to it.

Suddenly, two men appeared in front of her, speaking rapidly in Japanese. Warily, she looked up and shook her head, saying, _"Please, I don't understand Nihongo."_ Then she saw one of them reach out for something in his pocket, grinning lopsidedly. Eyes widening, she gasped.

Without thinking, she kicked off her heels to hit each of the men on the face. Distracting them as she bolted to the empty pathways of the park barefooted. She fled as fast as she can, fear empowering her feet wherever road it can tread on. And finally, when she stopped, she found herself in the middle of a busy ocean of people and dusk was already falling.

Catching her breath, she looked around. Panic came over her when she realized only now that she must have ran so far away from the hotel because this is a part of Tokyo she hasn't seen before in her past visits. Or is it because it was beginning to get dark? She groped inside her purse for her iPhone, but was dismayed when she saw that its battery was drained, having forgotten to charge it upon arriving from the airport this morning.

Trying to control the tremor that was slowly overwhelming her, she tried to talk to the people passing her by, asking if they know her hotel and how she can get there. But they just looked at her, or shook their head, saying, _"No, no English,"_ or plainly ignored her. There were no policemen in sight either. She went into a convenience store and asked the cashier the same thing but she just pointed her outside. When she showed her her iPhone, indicating that she wanted to borrow hers to call her mother-in-law, the cashier hastily hid it under the counter, probably thinking she was trying to rob her as she glared at her. Annabeth sighed, knowing her efforts are futile.

After having paid for a bottle of water using her credit card, she stepped outside and saw it was already 9:00 PM. according to her watch. She tried to flag a taxi but it was rush hour, all taxis were full of passengers, and those who were lined up at the taxi stand were already staring angrily at her because she was not observing the line. Everyone was busy to get home to notice her panic-stricken face. Thinking that there must be a subway leading back to her hotel, she went to look for the station by trying to decipher the signs written in foreign language and limited English.

Without warning, a pair of hands grabbed both her arms and she turned to find the two grim-looking Japanese men from the park holding her forcibly, dragging her to a waiting open van. She opened her mouth to scream, but one of the men put his hand over her mouth with a handkerchief, and she felt her legs wobble, realizing there's ammonia in the cloth that made her dizzy. She closed her mouth and tried not to inhale the substance in the hankie. Shaking her head to cast away the light-headedness that was gradually trying to take over her, she allowed herself to go limp so as to make her captors believe she was powerless. When she felt their hold on her loosen a bit, she mustered all her remaining strength and consciousness, kicked them in the groin, broke free from their grasp, and ran.

She had only taken a few steps when she stumbled and fell down hard on the street, yelling in pain as the rough concrete scraped her knees and ripped her dress. She quickly turned her head back to see how close her captors are. She saw them a few feet from her, but now, a woman dressed in a dark jacket over black thick leather leggings, whose face was hidden under the hood of her jacket was running with them. Scrambling, she got up, ignoring her painful, bloodied knees and scraped feet as she ran again, this time going inside narrow alleys and losing herself in the crowd.

After an almost endless maze of alleys and back streets, she found herself in front of a cheap inn and went inside as the clock struck 10:00 PM. She checked herself in by using her credit card again. She wanted to use the inn's phone but she found out it cannot connect to cellphones. She didn't know the number of her hotel either, and when she asked the receptionist if he knew, he just shook his head, letting out a stream of Japanese words which she was sure wasn't very kind. So she just went up to her room after buying a first aid kit to nurse her wounds and a big cup of black coffee to finally ward off the remains of her woozy feeling. Afterwards she settled herself under the thin sheets of her cramped, lumpy bed.

 _"I'll go to the airport tomorrow to get a flight back home,"_ she told herself. Refusing to think what should be done next after that, she let her mind wander to who were those two men and the woman who tried to get her.

 _"Why are they trying to get me inside the van? I don't know any of them, especially the woman whose face was covered by a hood."_ It was clear they wanted to kidnap her. The thought made her tremble.

She was thankful that she knew and applied some basic self-defense because it helped her escape from their clutches. And then she remembered it was Percy who taught her, and inevitably, her mind switched back to that fateful scene at the elevator. Now that she was all alone in a dark, dingy room, she allowed herself to cry loudly, wantonly, her shoulders shaking in shameless abandon. And because her body was extremely tired of all the running, her body battered and bruised, and her heart was torn into pieces, she sobbed herself to sleep, clasping her purse to her chest as if her life depended on it.

...

Annabeth sat up abruptly, her sleep rudely interrupted by subsequent, loud knocks on the door. Hesitatingly, she opened it a bit, seeing a smiling middle-aged woman, with graying blonde hair.

She must be American because she spoke in perfect English. _"Good evening, Miss. I am the cleaning lady. Can I just get the trash? It won't take a minute."_

The young woman sleepily nodded and let her come in. She frowned when she noticed that the cleaning lady was dressed in formal business suit. Checking her watch, she saw it was already 11:35 PM. Why would a cleaning lady get trash at this ungodly hour, wearing clothes like that?

It dawned on her that this woman could be one of the kidnappers. Is this the hooded woman? Taking a few steps back slowly towards the door, Annabeth prepared to flee, her hands still closely holding her purse like a shield. She slowly moved towards the door in attempt to escape.

When the older woman took a phone out of her pocket and tapped on its screen to contact somebody, Annabeth ran out of the room, taking the stairs, down to the lobby of the inn and outside the dark streets where a steady rain is pouring.

Unmindful of her drenched state, thinking only of escape, she lost her balance, her bare feet tripping over a muddy puddle, bringing her down to the road, with only her outstretched hands preventing her from falling flat-out on the pavement. Trying to stand up, she turned her head around to the direction she had been, seeing that the cleaning lady was just a few feet away, her face sternly sinister, and she was holding a gun.

All of a sudden, there were tires screeching and people screaming, and Annabeth found herself face to face with the blaring headlights of a car, so close she could see her terrified reflection in them.

Her last thought was Percy before she lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm not being racist guys. I've actually been to Japan and most of the people there are very helpful and is great in speaking English, so don't doubt or discriminate the Japanese please.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. :)**_


	4. Marriage-Wise

**Marriage-Wise**

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes, her body aching all over, her mind still cloudy. She gasped out, as her mouth was dry and she felt thirsty. Almost at once, a glass of water was handed to her, and she sat up, sipping it haltingly, swallowing the liquid a little at a time, for her throat was aching. When she was satisfied, she felt herself stronger, her mind clearer, and she turned to find out who was the person that gave her the water.

 _"Mom!"_ She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked around and saw she is back in their hotel room. She was in her night gown, on their bed. Mrs. Jackson was sitting beside her on the bed, after putting away the glass of water on the bedside table.

Annabeth looked at her, uncertain of the older woman's feelings for her. _"How. . . how did you find me?"_

Smiling, she replied, flattening the sheets as she did so. _"We traced you through your credit card. It just took a much longer time to find you, you were in one of the less safer districts of Tokyo. Poseidon contacted some of his former colleagues, they helped us find the inn. Your father already knows what happened too, and he's glad you're found. He's been calling every hour to talk to you."_

She shook her head gently. _"I. . . I didn't realize I've ran that far. I wasn't. . . thinking properly, I guess."_

Percy's mom pursed her lips. _"Yes you weren't."_

There was an uneasy silence. When she spoke again, tears flowed freely from the younger girl's eyes. _"I. . . I want to go home, Mom. I want to go home to Daddy. I know you'd hate me for doing so but I can't be with Percy anymore. I am so. . . so hurt by what he did. I wish I hadn't met him, I wish I didn't fall for him so easily, and I regret having married him after only six months. I can't take what he did! I can't accept his reason, it's not rational, what does he think of me? I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to see him ever again!"_

Annabeth covered her face with her hands, sobbing quietly. Still silence. Annabeth pleaded to her mother-in-law, saying apologetically, _"I'm sorry, Mom, for rattling on. I know Percy's your son and you'd side with him more than with me, and I understand that, I truly do. I just wish you wouldn't hate me for my decision. I have come to love you as the mother I never had, and it would break my heart more if you'd hate me."_

Mom took both her hands and told her in a gentle but firm voice, _"I do not hate you, sweetie. I just let you talk so you'd get it all out of your chest. I do not side with Percy, or with you either. It is with marriage that I take on my side."_

Annabeth looked at her with sad eyes. _"But that's just it. Percy didn't respect our marriage, Mom. He kissed another woman on our honeymoon. On our honeymoon! With me looking on!"_

Mom sighed and shook her head. _"Think, Annabeth. Would Percy do that to you intentionally? Did he give you any reason to doubt his love for you before that. . . unfortunate incident happened? Did you, even in one second, see any hint of infidelity from him from the first moment you met him until before yesterday? Because if you can think of one single time he did, I will personally struck him in the face for you!"_

Inspite of herself, Annabeth smiled, albeit thinly. Mom continued.

 _"You cannot think of any, because there wasn't, Annabeth. I know my son. He has had many girls before you, but_ _he didn't look at them the way he looks at you, or care for them as with you. Don't you think he deserves to be given a chance to at least be heard?"_

Annabeth closed her eyes. _"I didn't want to hear his explanation because I was too hurt, Mom."_

 _"But you see, sweetie, that's how couples make marriage work. However hurt you are, you two should talk. If you don't feel like talking, then just listen. Even when you're angry at each other, you talk, you listen. You may throw all the things you want at him, but listen to him, talk to him. Mind you, I couldn't count the times I wanted to strangle my husband, but as you can see, he's still alive, isn't he?"_

Annabeth couldn't help but smile again.

Mrs. Jackson went on to say, _"And it doesn't matter if you've known him for a short time before you got married. Dad and I got married after only three months. The beginning was a very rocky, rough road but we did our best to make it work, and that's why we're still married after 31 years. Because in the end, honey, it's not the length of time that makes a marriage successful, it's the amount of effort we put into it."_

She asked her, anxiously, _"But what about fidelity, Mom? What about faithfulness to each other? Doesn't it count?"_

Stroking her hand, Mom pressed on, _"It is true that fidelity is important to a marriage. It should be held in high regard by both of you. But there are times the act of being faithful can best be found inside the heart, and not by mere actions."_

Annabeth frowned, looking at her inquiringly.

The older woman further explained, _"You see, Annabeth, seeing your husband accidentally kiss another woman cannot compare to my pain as a new wife to Dad. Being an undercover agent sometimes necessitated him to be with other women, kissing them and seducing them and. . . well, you know what I mean."_

Mom sadly shrugged her shoulders. _"At the start, we were always quarreling over it, and I also wanted to leave. But you know what made me stay all these years? He told me that when he's kissing another woman, he sees only. . . me. No one else, but me. There was only me. He said it made his work bearable, even though there are times he'd be so ashamed of himself. But knowing that in his heart, I was the one he's with, makes his job, and himself, tolerable. And all these years that we're together, I knew it was true. I have never felt differently."_

Annabeth swallowed. _"Percy said. . . he said he thought it was. . . me. . . he was kissing."_

Mom smiled at her, nodding. _"Nowadays, some couples give up on their marriage at the slightest misunderstanding, or just a trivial squabble over personality differences. They choose to leave at once because filing for a divorce or a separation is easy. But think about this, Annabeth: what if there isn't any choice? What if you put it in your mind that you have no choice but to stay? That thought would make you try your very best to work things out, wouldn't it?"_

Standing up, Mom smiled down at her and said, _"Honey, the secret to a successful marriage is not in giving in to your spouse or being blind to all his faults. The key is to never give up. Even when the whole world gives up on you two, you don't give up on each other. You hold on to each other, even if you're hanging only by a thread. . . you don't let go. As long as love is alive in your hearts, put your best effort in nurturing it by trusting and understanding each other and through open communication."_

The young girl can only stare at her, speechless.

With that, Mom went to the door, letting Percy in, then she went out, locking the door behind her.

Percy slowly walked inside, sitting down on the sofa opposite the bed, facing Annabeth. She briefly glanced at him before lowering her head again.

He looked like hell. His face was haggard, his hair uncombed. His stubble was growing thicker, the bags under his eyes are obvious proofs that he hasn't had any sleep. He was still wearing the same dress shirt and blue slacks from yesterday, but it was now crumpled and creased.

 _"Annabeth..."_ he tentatively spoke.

Annabeth didn't look up, just sat there on the bed, staring down at her hands.

He heaved a deep sigh, and continued, _"Annabeth, I know it's very hard to believe, but I really thought it was you. We. . . we were fooling around, weren't we? You told me to close my eyes and count, and you'll be back kissing me. That's why I thought. . ."_

He stopped when he noticed she didn't even move.

Clenching his jaws, he lowered his head, his hands raking his hair, and said, _"Do you. . . do you really want to go home? I'm hoping you'd stay till this afternoon, because the contract signing has been rescheduled. But if you choose to go home now, I'll. . . I'll make arrangements, I'll tell Grover to book you a flight."_

 _"Shut up."_

Percy lifted his head. She spoke without even looking at him. Disheartened, he covered his face with his hands, saying, _"I know you're thinking I'm staying because of Khio-... her, but I'm not, Annabeth. I begged Mr. Kaguya to reschedule the contract-signing today, because I searched for you everywhere yesterday."_

 _"Shut up and come here."_

He whipped his face up, and he saw her, her hands outstretched to him, tears flowing down her cheeks. He flew to her, if that were possible, jumping onto the bed, as he plunged into her arms, and they hugged each other, crying and kissing each other's face at the same time.

 _"God, I love you, Annabeth! I love you so much! I love you!"_

 _"And I love you too, Percy, I love you, I love you!"_

Percy spoke through his tears as he hugged her tight, never letting go. _"Don't do that again, please, love, please! You can hit me all you want, you can very well kill me, but please, don't, don't run away like that again. I won't be able to forgive myself if anything bad happened to you! I was going out of my mind searching for you, I wanted to turn this city upside down, go to every nook and corner just to find you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said those awful things, I'm sorry I lost my temper, I won't do that again, I promise!"_

And Annabeth, in between sobs, told him, _"And I'm sorry I put you through all that, love. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, that I didn't trust you enough, that I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I ran away thinking only of myself. I'm sorry I was such a spoiled brat. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"_

Percy cupped her face in his hands and smiling through his tears, he said, _"I don't care if you're a spoiled brat. Because you're MY spoiled brat, and I wouldn't have you any other way."_

Suddenly, she flinched as she felt him press against one of the bruises on her torso. _"Does it hurt?"_ he asked, with a worried look on his face.

 _"A little bit,"_ she grimaced.

Tenderly, lovingly, he kissed forehead and then laid her down flat on the bed, carefully and gently kneeding her sore joints but still keeping her in his arms. He looked down on her, holding her chin, and gave her a warm kiss.

He was lifting his head away but she prevented him by encircling his neck with her arms, pulling him closer to her body. With much concern, he gazed at her eyes searchingly, as he said, _"Are you. . . sure? Your still not completely aren't healed and you were running a fever last night. . ."_

She didn't speak. In reply, she unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time, her eyes never leaving his. Electrified by her touch, Percy moaned as he swooped down on her lips, and she eagerly met them. And all the jealousy, pain, bitterness, regret, fear and anger were washed away as they rode together in the ebb and flow of the tides of their love - restoring, strengthening and intensifying their vows of forever.

...

Five days later, the newlyweds were in a shuttle car who will drive them to the airport for their trip to Paris. The contract had been signed, and Mr. Kaguya proved to be a very understanding family man who toured them around Tokyo, even taking them to his own home to meet his wife and sons. Khione never spoke a word again to Percy and Annabeth during their meetings. Annabeth felt her mother-in-law had a hand in that, and she's eternally grateful for having her. Grover and Leo are staying in Japan to prepare the other legal matters needed for their project, while Dad and Mom are going home after a few days.

Percy and Annabeth were both smiling, exchanging knowing looks and teasing each other when suddenly, an armored van cut off the shuttle car they were in, causing the driver to hit its brakes and bring it to an immediate stop.

Five heavily-armed men wearing gas masks got out of the armored car. Their movements are precise and quick. Breaking the window glasses, one of them tossed a tear gas canister inside the car, filling it with blinding smoke.

The couple held on to each other tightly, even as darkness overwhelmed them.


	5. Sea What the Trouble is?

**_WARNING: Some language are very offensive and might be inappropriate to non-suitable audiences._**

* * *

 **Sea What The Trouble Is?**

Percy blinked repeatedly, willing to remove the stinging pain caused by the tear gas. Shaking his head, he saw he was in a spacious but dark room, seated on the floor, his hands tied at his back by a thick rope, his feet also tied together in front of him. He searched frantically for Annabeth, his heart beating fast, until he saw her a few feet away, slumped inside a small iron cage, still unconscious. He wriggled his way towards her, kicking the cage to awaken her, saying, _"Annabeth? Baby, are you okay?"_

He heaved a sigh of relief when she moved, springing into action when she realized it was him. She rattled the cage's bars but saw it was padlocked from the outside. _"Percy, are you alright?"_

 _"Yes, yes, I'm fine."_ Annabeth touched his face gently, her hands extending from inside the cage, and he kissed her palms, both thankful that they are alive and still together.

Suddenly, the door opened, simultaneous with the light. Annabeth put her hands around Percy, inspite of the cold iron bars between them. Three shadows entered the room.

 _"You!"_ Hissed Annabeth, her eyes widening with shock. Percy scowled hard, his anger unmistakable.

 _"Glad to see me again?"_ Khione smiled wickedly, as she swayed into the room. She was dressed in a red, skin-tight jumpsuit and knee-long leather boots. Behind her stood a buff Japanese guy wearing a three-piece suit and a scrawny young man wearing a short-sleeved dress shirt and jeans. His wavy hair was dyed white, making him look weird and dangerous at the same time.

 _"What is this, Khione?"_ Percy demanded. Annabeth struggled to enclose him nearer to her, as if Khione will snatch him away from her anytime. Eyes blazing, she asked too, _"Khione, why have you brought us here?"_

Khione looked at her well-polished nails, feigning boredom. _"It's not about you. It's about your father."_

Percy was surprised. _"Dad?!"_

The dark-haired beauty raised her well-shaped brows, shaking her head. _" No. Her father,"_ pointing at Annabeth.

It was Annabeth's turn to be surprised. _"My father? Wh-what do you mean?"_

 _"He has something we've been looking for for a long time now."_

 _"Then why don't you just ask him for it, instead of kidnapping us?"_ Annabeth shrieked angrily.

 _"Because he didn't want to give it up. And now, he's gone into hiding."_

 _"Wh-what? I just ta. . ."_

Percy interrupted her, preventing her from saying she had just talked to him this morning. _"What does it have to do with us?"_

 _"Yes, why? We're on our honeymoon, for the gods' sake,"_ Annabeth butted in again. Percy looked at her and shook his head, warning her to remain silent. She just returned his stare. She was too furious at Khione for ruining their trip.

Khione went over to Percy, tracing the tips of his hair. _"Well, we assume he'd show up once he learns we have you."_

Annabeth gritted her teeth. _"Take your grubby hands off my husband!"_

Seeing her furious face, Khione chuckled. _"Don't you worry your pretty face, Mrs. Jackson. I don't have any interest in your husband. I only wanted a taste of the guy who got away from me in college."_

"You bitch! What do you think you're doing? A taste test?" Annabeth snapped back. Percy motioned for her to stop, but she was adamant in showing her anger. "You are one hell of a honeymoon ruiner! Get me out of here and I'll give you a taste of me!"

 _"Sorry but girls don't interest me. Especially girls with claws."_

 _"These claws will kiss all your mockery and teeth goodbye, you just watch! And you don't interest me either, you cheap chinky-eyed slut!"_ Annabeth screamed at the woman, breathing fire.

Khione, now angered by her words, took out a small dagger from inside her pocket and stepped forward to strike her. But Percy kicked her leg hard, causing her to fall, butt-first on the floor, her head almost hitting the iron bars. The dagger fortuitously slid inside the cage.

Annabeth, quick to cover it with her foot, kicked it further at the back of the cage without the others noticing it, clapping her hands in glee, saying, _"Ha! Serves you right!"_ Then, reaching for Khione's hair, she pulled it with all her might. Khione screamed in pain.

The Japanese guy calmly went over to Khione and tore her away from Annabeth's grasp, standing her up steadily. He spoke fluidly and held authority in his voice, _"This woman is a vixen but we need her, my dear. Compose yourself. We both need them. Fredrick needs to be convinced that we are serious."_

Khione straightened her jumpsuit, her anger controlled. _"Of course, Ethan. I know that,"_ her fiery eyes shooting darts at the blonde. Annabeth returned her stare unblinkingly. In her anger, Khione forgot all about her dagger.

Ethan motioned for the other man. _"Guard them well, Zethes. Khione and I have an auction to go to while we wait for Fredrick's move. I'm sure by now he already knows we have his daughter and son-in-law. I made certain of that."_

 _"Yes, brother,"_ Khione ordered coldly to him, _"Do not let outsmart you. . . or you will be the one suffering consequences."_

The young man swallowed nervously but nodded, _"I understand dear sister."_ Then Ethan and Khione left the room, leaving Zethes to guard the couple, a pistol ready-to-fire in his hand.

 _"Where are you taking us?"_ Percy asked, struggling to free his hands from the rope.

 _"Chill, man. You and the missus will love my country. . . Canada."_ Zethes grabbed Percy's arm, dragging him back to the corner where he was previously seated when he woke up. Then turned to Annabeth, grinning mischievously.

 _"You are one fearless lady, standing up to my sister like that. And you're pretty too. I like you,"_ he said, stroking Annabeth's fingers as she held on to the iron bars.

 _"Don't touch her! Get away from my wife!"_ Percy furiously shouted while struggling from his bonds.

 _"Well,"_ said Annabeth in her sweetest voice, _"if you really want me, you should come in here and get me."_

Zethes grinned more widely as he started unbuttoning his shirt while Percy shouted repeatedly, _"You're dead, man! You're dead! I'll kill you if you touch her!"_

Zethes took out a key from his pocket, unlocked the cage, and went in, his gun still pointed at Annabeth. _"Don't think for a minute you can fool me with those tactics, girl. I can have you and then break your neck in one move."_

 _"Why would I fool you when I want you also?"_ asked Annabeth provokingly. _"Are you going to just talk or what?"_ Her back is now against the wall as Zethes came closer to her. At the far end of the room, Percy was furiously shouting curses and threats at Zethes while squirming to move forward.

With his free hand, Zethes moved to touch her face. In an instant, she took her left hand out from her back and cut his face with Khione's dagger, which afterwards promptly dropped from her hand in her fright when she saw that although initially surprised, Zethes didn't even step back. Instead, furious at what she did, he grabbed her by the collar of her silk blouse, almost ripping it off from her body.

At that moment, Annabeth's right hand came out from behind her back and struck his head with an empty wine bottle which she found awhile ago among the junk inside the cage. The man collapsed on the floor, blood spurting out from the top of his head, soaking his white hair and rendering him unconscious.

Heart racing, Annabeth strived to stop her hand from shaking as she took the gun out of his hands and ran to Percy, cutting him loose from the rope which bound his hands and feet using the dagger.

Once freed, Percy cupped her face with his hands, asking agitatedly, _"Did he touch you? Are you hurt?"_

 _"No, no, sweetie, he didn't. He wasn't able to,"_ she replied before pulling him up, _"C'mon, let's go before he wakes up!"_

Percy took the gun and went over to Zethes, kicking him repeatedly, even though he was already unconscious, angry at the thought that he lusted Annabeth. Then he tied his hands and feet with the same rope and locked him inside the cage, tossing the key out the cell window of the concrete room.

Percy and Annabeth went to the room across their cell and found their luggages and bags open, its contents scattered. Picking up their passports, Percy put it into a plastic bag and pushed it into his pants' pocket, along with some spare cash and credit cards. Their phones were nowhere to be found.

Seeing that Annabeth's blouse was almost ripped at the front, he rummaged through his backpack until he found his old high school zip-up hoodie. _"Annabeth, you should change into this. It's a good thing you're wearing pants and loafers. We'll attract attention with you looking like that. And I swear I'm really going to kill anyone who so much as look at you lewdly!"_

Annabethnodded, unbuttoning her blouse and taking it off. She put on the hoodie jacket. However, before she can zip it up, Percy said, _"Wait, let me do that."_ He zipped her up, stopping below her breasts covered by her lace bra. Puzzled, Annabeth looked at him and saw that her husband was grinning and staring at her chest.

 _"You're impossible! We're in the middle of an escape situation, and you're thinking of that?"_ But she too was amused.

 _"Why, can't I be turned on by my wife dressing up in front of me? Last time I checked, we're still officially on our honeymoon. Can I have a kiss, please?"_

She giggled, and he kissed her softly on the lips. Then, teasing her, he whispered, _"You thought I was going to kiss you. . . here, didn't you? Admit it,"_ his fingers lingering on her cleavage before he finished zipping the jacket up.

Annabeth slapped him hard on the chest, laughing, _"No, I didn't! You're really something, you know!"_ Laughing at each other, they embraced quickly, then hastily went out of the room, passing the cell where Zethes was still unconscious.

The place was full of rooms. Whenever they hear voices, they hid, not wanting to stir trouble. They went from room to room, looking for a way out, frustrated that every room was just full of boxes and equipment which did not lead to an exit. Then they saw a long flight of stairs along the corridor, and they carefully went up. At the end of the stairs was another door. Percy opened it slowly and, consternated at what he saw, he expressed his dismay with, _"Oh Styx!"_

Annabeth, following behind him, asked, _"Why? What is it?"_ Then she looked over his shoulder and gasped.

They went out the door and stepped outside, right on the helipad on the main deck of a huge cargo ship, with the vast expanse of sea water in front of them.

Suddenly, they heard the deafening sound of an alarm. Zethes must have regained consciousness and got help from others.

Percy and Annabeth ran to the nearest side of the deck nearest the door they came out of, but all they can see is water. The helicopter must have flown earlier, its passengers being Khione and Ethan. They looked around and there was nowhere to hide; the deck was empty. They ran back to the door, but opening it, they heard footsteps climbing up, and they knew they will be cornered when those men reach the top of the stairs. They closed the door, locking it by propping up against the knob a chair they found nearby, but they knew it wouldn't hold.

Hurriedly, they ran back to the side of the deck. Percy looked down at the ship's side. He asked Annabeth, _"Can you swim?"_

 _"Wh-what? Yes, I can swim, but not. . . not through that!"_ her hand gesturing at the infinite stretch of water.

 _"We have no other choice, Annabeth. It's the water, or be imprisoned again, and I don't want to think what Zethes will do to you once he catches us. Do you trust me?"_ Percy asked her earnestly, holding her at arm's length.

Annabeth stared at her husband, his sea-green eyes mirroring the ocean and also her fear of the uncertainty of the outcome of their dire situation, only knowing that come what may, whatever happens, even death is sweet, as long as they're together.

 _"Yes. Yes! I trust you with all my heart,"_ she said.

Percy took her by the hand and they stepped on the side deck's railing. He smiled at her, wanting to put her at ease, and asked, _"Ready?"_

She met his eyes unwaveringly, and she answered, _"Ready,"_ and it was true. Just like before, when they first met, she had never felt safer than here. . . with him.

Then they jumped, fifty feet in the air down to the immensely deep, formidable blue span of the sea. . . and to their unknown fate.


	6. A Sharky Situation

**A Sharky Situation**

Percy and Annabeth dropped to the sea, feet first, with a loud splash. They were holding hands when they went in the water, but the impact of their fall was too strong that they lost hold of each other. And because they dropped from a very high altitude, they plunged deep into the sea, and Annabeth opened her eyes and found herself a few feet away from a big shark, her hand almost touching its tail. . . before she frantically pushed her feet to surge upwards, desperately coming up for air.

Sputtering, her head came out of the water, and Percy, who was able to went up for air earlier than her, was quick to get a hold of her.

 _"Annabeth! Are you alright, babe?"_ he asked her urgently, wanting to know if she suffered any injury from the fall.

Catching her breath, she replied, pointing to the water under her, _"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine, I'm fine. But, there's a shark underneath us! A shark! I almost touched it!"_

Percy dipped his head under to see if it was true. Once he resurfaced he laughed in relief, _"We're all good, baby. That's a whale shark you're pointing to, they're bottom feeders, they don't eat people, so we're safe. C'mon, let's float along the side of the ship. They might see us."_

Suddenly, they heard voices from where they came from. Hurriedly, Percy told her, holding her hand, _"We'll have to stay underwater, under the ship, so they won't see us. Ready?"_

She nodded, and Percy pulled her under, and just in the nick of time, because a deluge of bullets hit the water. Safe in the shelter of the ship floor above them, Maine watched horribly as the bullets continued to spray in the water almost endlessly. She could feel herself out of breath. Percy, seeing her, put his mouth over hers and breathed some air into her. Thankfully, after that, the gunshots stopped.

Percy motioned her to follow his example on how to come up for air. He tentatively lifted his chin up from the water, still being careful to stay at the under sides of the ship, then sucked air slowly. Annabeth followed suit. Their heads floating till just under their mouth, they heard the sound of voices and feet fade away.

Percy found a deep dent on the ship and grabbed on to it so the waves won't carry them away. He reached out for Annabeth as she stuggled to stay afloat, " _Hold_ _on to me."_ Annabeth nodded, Throwing her arm over Percy's shoulder and he held on to her waist as held on to the small ledge, cautiously avoiding creating ripples to the water as much as possible.

All of a sudden, Annabeth said, _"There's another shark,"_ although this time, in a very calm way.

 _"Huh? Where?"_ Percy asked, his eyes looking around.

Annabeth smiled and turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck. _"YOUR shark, Mr. Jackson."_

Percy grinned sheepishly, his sea-green eyes sparkled naughtily. _"Sorry, can't help it,"_ he said, sounding the least bit sorry and pulling her closer to him and letting her feel more of his evident ' _shark'_.

 _"Well, I would like to meet that shark, but I hope on a proper bed. But for now, will a kiss do?"_ giggling, Annabeth said, as her mouth pressed in to his. Tasting the salty seawater and their smoldering passion for each other as and they clung onto each other's heated body, their minds briefly shutting off for a few seconds the danger they are still presently facing.

Speaking in a controlled, hoarse voice afterwards, Percy told her, _"I could take you here, right now, if only there were no people in that damn ship. What a honeymoon this turned out to be, huh?"_

Annabeth said gloomily, _"Yeah, it sucks."_ Then, her eyes widening, she pointed at the other end of the ship. _"Percy, look!"_

Percy turned to look and saw a speedboat tied at the end of the ship. He motioned Annabeth to swim towards it as he did. When they got to the side of the speedboat, they saw a man with an armalite rifle sitting there, his back to them. Apparently he's waiting for someone to come aboard.

Stealthily, careful not to make a sound, Percy got out of the water and climbed into the speedboat, surprising the man from behind by pinning him in a choke hold. Seconds later the guard fainted and fell down to the floor with a thud. Still keeping low, Percy checked the controls, thankfully the boat is full of gas.

He helped Annabeth on board, telling her to get the start the engine while he dumps the guard back in the cargo hold. Annabeth did as she was told and went on to the controls. She started the ignition then slowly advanced the boat, only to see that it was tied to an iron bar protruding from the ship. Percy saw this and quickly untied the knot, just as three armed men came out of the nearest door. They saw him and started running towards the boat.

Percy hurriedly went back to the control seat where Annabeth was behind the wheel and told her to go. She nodded and pushed the throttle forward, causing the boat to lurch ahead. Percy lost his balance and fell backwards onto the sofa seat while the rifle slid across the floor to the backside of the speedboat, which, being on auto mode, fired off bullets in the direction of the three armed men, who scampered like rats on the deck, before the gun fell into the water. By then, Annabeth had maneuvered the boat a few meters away from the ship.

Annabeth then set the motor to full speed, and thankfully, they were out of shot when more armed men came out to the ship's deck, who couldn't do anything but watch them propel away to their freedom. After seemingly endless hours of travelling, they saw a port ahead, just when the sun was setting in the horizon. Annabeth killed the motor, careful not to attract attention, as the port is full of people of different races, in addition to a myriad of assorted kinds of ships.

Stopping behind a modern houseboat, Percy told her, _"We have to leave the boat here. I know that by now, they would be hunting us. We have to change clothes to be incognito and I have to call my dad."_

Climbing up at the end side of the houseboat, they saw it was empty. Percy picked the lock and they went inside. They saw pictures of a happy, sea-travelling American couple, the houseboat's owners. In the bedroom closet, they took clothes that fit them. Percy changed into a hooded sweatshirt, rugged jeans and sneakers, while Annabeth wore a white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, tennis shoes, and donned a blue NYC baseball cap over her blonde hair. Annabeth also took some cash, noting that they were Korean Won. Based on the flyers scattered on the table, they realized they have arrived at Port Busan, the largest port in South Korea.

Percy saw the built-in cord phone and immediately dialed his dad's number. He quickly briefed his dad on what happened, asking where Fredrick might be. Poseidon said he called a few hours ago and he knew already that they were kidnapped, but for what reason he cannot divulge over the phone. They would meet tomorrow somewhere in Canada because Fredrick has left the island estate and had gone into hiding.

Then, abruptly, they both heard a soft click. Poseidon instantly knew his phone was being bugged.

Hurriedly, he told Percy, _"Son, proceed to Seoul and catch a flight. Then go to the place where we took you to your first out-of-country vacation when you were eighteen years old, do you remember?"_

 _"I remember, Dad,"_ Percy replied, comprehending the situation. They said their goodbyes and Percy put down the phone. He knew it was a matter of time before Khione's men arrive at the houseboat. Quickly scanning the flyers, he grabbed Annabeth's hand and they ran out of the houseboat, to Busan Train Station. Using the Korean Won they got from the houseboat, Percy purchased tickets and they rode the train, seating at the farthest end of the last car.

Once settled inside the cubicle, Annabeth asked Percy, _"Why don't we go to the Embassy first? Maybe they can help us."_

Shaking his head, he replied, _"We can't take chances, babe. I think Dad's phone was bugged. And based on the cargo ship we escaped from, Khione has ties with an international organized crime group. They would have people everywhere. Right now, we can't trust anybody."_

Her face growing sad, she said, _"What do you think my dad has that they want? He is just a businessman who worked his way up from poverty."_

He frowned, _"I hate to say this, but, I don't think anyone can get that kind of rich in that short a time by just getting into business, Annabeth. Somehow, he had help from something or someone."_

Annabeth sighed sadly. But Percy was quick to add, _"B-but . . . It doesn't mean he's a bad person, sweetie. Whatever this is all about, I am sure he has a pretty good explanation."_

 _"I know. I just wish he'd said something about this to me, instead of learning it from. . . that."_ Her face contorted in irritation.

 _"Don't tell me you're still jealous of her?"_ Percy can't help but smile. _"And where did you pick up those words? You were like a dragon breathing fire!"_

 _"No, not jealous anymore. I hate her now. And I say awful words that are deserving of the people I say them to."_

Percy tipped her chin and kissed her softly, lingering and nibbling on her lower lip. _"You look beautiful when you're angry, but more beautiful when you smile. Smile for me, please."_

Annabeth did and whispered, _"I love you, Percy."_

 _"I love you too, Annabeth,"_ he whispered back, kissing her gently on the forehead. _"Don't worry, we'll be safe soon."_

Then, turning off the headlight above them, he told her, _"We will arrive at Seoul in about three hours. You should take a nap and rest, it's been a long day, Annabeth. I'll watch over you."_

Annabeth smiled and snuggled onto Percy's side before falling in a deep slumber.

...

Arriving at the Seoul station, they made their way out, Annabeth tipped her cap low and Percy raised his hood over his head, going with the flow of the people alighting from the train. Once outside, they walked quickly on the platform, hand in hand, eyes wandering around.

Annabeth gasped, as she pulled on Percy's hand. _"Percy, that. . . that woman over there!"_

Percy looked around _, "What woman?"_

 _"There, sitting on the bench up ahead. That's the cleaning lady from the inn! She tried to kill me back in Japan!"_

Sure enough, the cleaning lady, who is again dressed in a gray business suit is seated a few feet away from them, on a bench just outside one of the exit doors leading to the streets of Seoul.

Hastily, the young couple turned back, but not before she saw them and shouted, _"STOP!"_

Percy and Annabeth ran to the other end of the platform, bumping into people on their way, inevitably creating a commotion. Annabeth tripped, causing her to stumble down and lose her hold of Percy. The sea of people immediately set them apart from each other, and she fought and cleared her way through them, only to find him a few minutes after, being arrested by the Seoul police, their guns pointed at him.

Percy saw her, met her eyes and shook his head, warning her not to get any closer and risk being arrested too. She swallowed her fear, walking behind the line of people gathered around Percy and the police, straining her ears to hear the conversation.

She heard one policeman spoke haltingly to Percy in English, _"We are arresting you for murder. We found the Millers' bodies in their houseboat in Busan. Where is your wife?"_

Annabeth put her hand over her mouth to prevent a loud gasp come out of it. She felt sick to her stomach, imagining the poor couple who owned the houseboat, who had no part to their predicament but were killed because of them. And if they are arrested, she knew they will suffer the same fate.

Thinking quickly, she crunched down to the floor, put her hands to her ears, and shouted at the top of her lungs, _"BOMB! BOMB! THERE'S A BOMB! A BOMB!"_

Just like that, and the people panicked and bolted, creating stampede, and the police found themselves being dragged away. Percy managed to lose them, and struggled hard to get to where Annabeth was, who was waving her hand over people's heads. At last they found each other again, and they embraced briefly, then jumped down to the railways, away from the direction of the stampede.

After a few meters, at the opposite side of the platform, they climbed up, walking briskly. Again, they saw policemen ahead, showing flyers to people with their photo in it. Percy quickly pulled Annabeth and kissed her, effectively covering their faces as the policemen passed them by. Afterwards, they walked hand in hand towards the exit doors at the other end of the station.

But once outside, they saw more policemen wandering around, this time with police dogs sniffing around. Percy saw Annabeth's ripped silk blouse being used as a scent for the dogs. Annabeth saw it too. Hopelessly, they looked at each other's eyes, knowing it is now only a matter of seconds before the dog catches her scent. Even the darkness of the night will not save them now.

Suddenly, a van stopped in front of them, its rear door opening even before it screeched to a halt. A tall, lean guy with blonde hair and dark gray eyes came out. He gave a lopsided smile and held out his hand.

 _"I'm Malcolm. Get in, before the police finds you."_


	7. Green Seoul

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **So I've decided to change Luke Castellan to Malcolm Pace (if you have read the last chapter, check it again to see the changes) because of specific reasons that I planned for the storyline.**_

* * *

 **Green Seoul**

Percy and Annabeth had no choice but to jump into the van. Immediately it sped away from the train station, to the direction of the city proper.

Inside the van, they sat face to face with one another, with Malcolm's back to the driver. He smiled widely, " _I'd like to properly introduce myself. I'm Malcolm Pace. I believe you're Percy Jackson, and this is your lovely wife, Annabeth,"_ shaking hands with Percy, then with Annabeth, lingering a little longer than necessary. He brushed off something over her shoulders, saying, _"There's dirt on your shirt."_

Warily, Percy fixed his eyes at Malcolm. He was looking at his wife in a strange way that Percy didn't like. He took her Annabeth's hand, intertwining it with his own. Chuckling, Malcolm put both his hands up, as if in surrender, saying, _"Chill, bro. I was just making sure if she's alright."_

Percy clenched his jaw, replying, _"My wife is alright, trust me. I should know. I'm her husband."_

Shaking his head but still smiling, Malcolm pointed to the driver of the van using his thumb, introducing him to them as well. _"That's my uncle, Argus."_

The driver glanced at the rear mirror to greet them with a stiff nod. His face was chiseled and stern, and his eyes narrowed as he looked Percy up and down from the mirror then did the same quick inspection on Annabeth.

Percy frowned. _"Why does he look at us like that?"_ Annabeth squeezed his hand in disapproval.

Argus looked offended and huffed out in annoyance. Malcolm laughed and said, _"He just tends to study people he first met, eyeing them down warily. But it's all good, he's my half-uncle. He's my mother's half-brother."_

Curious, Annabeth asked, _"Are you guys, Americans?"_

Malcolm and Argus looked at each other through the rear mirror, before Malcolm turned back to them and answered, _"Half."_

Percy scowled, distrustful of the two, but Annabeth laughed, clearly entertained. Shooting dagger looks at her, he pulled her hand to his chest. She promptly stopped, her laughter controlled, but she was still smiling.

Percy asked Malcolm, _"I'm sorry, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why are you helping us? And how did you know us? How did you know we will be here in Seoul?"_

Malcolm and his uncle side-glanced at each other as the van stopped under a red-light. The younger guy's face turned serious all at once. _"Your. . . father-in-law told us."_

Percy retorted, each word punctuated by his rising anger, _"That's a good one. Because I haven't had the chance to talk to my father-in-law yet."_

Their eyes locked for a minute. Abruptly, Percy kicked Malcolm hard on the stomach, causing him to fall backwards, colliding with Argus's back. Surprised, the older man lost control of the wheel, the van zig-zagging on the road.

Percy opened the door of the van, and, their hands still intertwined, he and Annabeth jumped out in a flash, hitting the street hard, their bodies rolling over many times, before they came to a full stop, their bodies bumping at a gutter.

A few meters away, the van screeched to a halt, and Luke jumped out. But Percy and Annabeth had already gotten up and ran away, losing themselves in forest under the darkness of the night.

…

Percy and Annabeth ran and ran, entering alleys and narrow streets and mingling with the crowd. Finally, they found themselves in the middle of a busy midnight street market, where vendors and buyers haggle for the best prices of assorted goods. Thankful that they were both uninjured from the fall out of the van, save for their pained shoulders, they guardedly walked through the streets. Percy bought some clothes for them, telling Annabeth, _"We have to find a place to sleep first, it's almost midnight."_

They got some food and a street map of Korea at a 7-11 store. Finding a nice, clean hostel at the end of the street market, they checked themselves in using their remaining dollar money. They were disheartened to see that although they have their own tiny bathroom, the room was so small, the bed was too narrow and too short for their height. But of course, there was nothing they can do about it.

While eating, Percy told Annabeth as he scanned the road map, _"In the morning we have to take a bus to Incheon, so we can catch a ferry going to China. It will be a long ride because we can't take the train, the police might be waiting for us there. And we can't fly, by now they would have alerted the airports. It's going to be tough, Annabeth, but at least we were able to escape from those two crooks in the van."_

Chewing her food, Annabeth said, _"I don't know, babe... but I don't think they're crooks."_

Percy stopped, frowning. _"What do you mean they're not crooks? You heard what that Malcolm said. He said your dad told him where we are, when we haven't even talked to him yet since this mess happened!"_

 _"Yes, I heard that. It's just that. . . I don't feel they meant to do bad things to us. I felt. . . they really wanted to help us out. I don't know. It's just a hunch,"_ she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

 _"I don't believe this! Annabeth, a guy makes a pass at you and you tell me he doesn't mean you harm?"_ Percy's voice was slowly rising up a notch.

 _"He wasn't making a pass at me, Percy. He was just being friendly. They were both just being friendly and helpful."_

 _"Malcolm shook hands with you and let his hand linger a moment longer than necessary. Then he brushed off some imaginary dirt on your shoulder that wasn't really there. I think those actions pass off as "making a pass."_

 _"It didn't feel that way to me. I think they just wanted to put us at ease."_

Percy stood up angrily, his voice louder than usual. _"Are you defending him?"_

Surprised at the tone of his voice, Annabeth looked up at him. _"No, I'm not defending him, or them. I'm just saying. . ."_

He put down the cup of noodles on the table. _"I'm full. I'm going to sleep now."_

 _"But you haven't finished your food yet."_

Percy didn't speak but instead turned his back at her, sat on the bed and started taking off his shoes.

Annabeth, frowning, said, _"Sweetie, is there something wrong? Do we have something to talk about here? Are you. . . jealous?"_

He didn't look at her as he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. When he spoke, it was with a deep, barely controlled voice. _"I'm not jealous. I just don't understand how you can think they meant us no harm when it's obvious they're Khione's servants."_

 _"We don't know that, Percy. And you are jealous,"_ she said, her mouth twisting.

Abruptly, he sat up on the bed, his eyes blazing. _"I told you I am not jealous! Look, those two came out of nowhere, knew exactly where we were and that the sniffing dogs were on us, and said Fredrick sent them! Are those not enough proofs? Are you blind? I thought you were smart!"_

 _"Well, I am smart, and I know you're just being like this because you're jealous of Malcolm. So I'll let your rant pass even though it's offensive and hurtful. I'm going to take a shower."_

Percy gritted his teeth. _"I said I am not jealous, Annabeth."_

 _"You are too. Wanna join me in the shower?"_

He laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. _"No, thank you. I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired."_

Muttering, Annabeth said, smiling, _"And jealous."_

Still with his eyes closed, he hissed back, _"I am NOT jealous!"_

Whistling as she walked to the bathroom which was just four feet away from the bed, Maine dropped all her clothes to the floor one by one, until there were none left, looking back at her stubborn husband who kept his eyes tightly shut.

She stepped into the shower enclosure, turned the water on, and started singing Nick Jonas' song, Jealous. _"I don't like the way he's looking at you..."_

Percy turned sideways on the bed, his back to the bathroom, putting pillows on his ears. After a few minutes, he heard her call his name.

 _"Percy? Oh, Percy? Love?"_

His back still at her, he snapped, _"What?!"_

 _"Can you please hand me the towel please? It's on the bedside table."_

Grumpily, he stood up, snatched the towel and walked to the bathroom. Annabeth's head popped out from the enclosure's door, waiting with a sweet smile.

 _"Here,"_ scowling, he handed her the towel. Annabeth reached for it, and then promptly dropped it to the floor.

 _"Ooops! Dropped it, sorry,"_ her eyes twinkling, and almost giggling, she did not look the least bit sorry.

Percy's brows furrowed deeper. Picking it up again, he handed it back to her. _"Don't tease. I'm not in the mood."_

 _"Who's teasing?"_ Annabeth countered, as she draped the towel to cover her front body, and opened the enclosure door, inviting him to join her.

Inspite of himself, Percy smiled and went inside the enclosure, reaching out to her. But Annabeth stepped back, shaking her head as she said with a smile, _"Ah-ah. You have to say sorry and admit first that you were jealous."_

He sighed. _"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"_

Crossing her arms over her breasts, she said, _"Nope. Because you will get jealous at another time, and instead of talking it out with me, you'd deny it again and take out your anger at me again, and I might not be in a good mood as I am today, and I'll get angry at you too and we'll have a big, ugly fight. . . and then it will happen over and over again. So, don't you think it's better to own up to your jealousy and come to terms with your pride now?"_

Percy pursed his lips. _"You got it all figured out, haven't you?"_

 _"Yup, told you I was smart. We agreed on this talking thing, didn't we? And I'm waiting."_

Contrite, he told her, his face showing his remorse, " _Okay. I'm really sorry I lashed out on you, babe. It was wrong and. . . I was offensive and I hurt you with my words. I didn't mean it when I said you were blind and you weren't smart, love. I'm sorry."_

Annabeth continued to stare at him.

He sighed again, knowing she wouldn't let him off the hook. _"And yes, I was a green-eyed monster awhile ago, I was jealous. . ."_

Annabeth took one step toward him.

 _". . . because you were defending Malcolm."_

Raising her brow, she stepped back again.

Reconstructing his sentence, he stuttered, _". . . b-because I THOUGHT you were defending Malcolm. I'm jealous that he touched you, and I wanted to wipe that smile off his face! I'm really sorry, baby. Please, forgive me already. I wish I can show you how sorry I am for behaving like that."_

Smirking wickedly, Annabeth said, _"Well, you could show me that dimple."_

 _"That's it? Here,"_ he grinned toothily at her, a small dimple digging on his cheek.

Chuckling lightly, she took another step forward and placed her palms against his clothed chest, _"And you can give me the the special treatment."_

 _"Gladly,"_ he answered, comprehending.

She pressed her body against his, _"And about time too, because I'm feeling cold already."_

But now, it was Percy who stepped back. _"I don't know, but. . . I kinda like watching my wife standing in front of me looking like that,"_ he said, as his twinkling eyes delight at the sight of her naked figure.

Annabeth gasped and immediately covered her bare breast, _"Percy!"_

Laughing, he stepped towards her, saying, _"Okay, okay. Wanna have some warmth?"_

She smiled provocatively. _"Please?"_

They kissed like new lovers, glad that another marital issue has been resolved between them. It was like finding their own selves too. Acknowledging and accepting their own flaws, not letting pride and jealousy get the better of them as they open their heart to each other. And they find their marriage stronger, their relationship deeper, their love for each other sweeter than before, making them hungrier for each other's touch, craving incessantly for each other's ardent caress.

Annabeth pulled away from their kiss for a moment, remembering something. _"I think we have a problem, babe."_

 _"Problem? What problem?"_ Percy asked.

She replied ruefully, _"The bed's too small for us."_

He grinned and pulled her closer, his eyes darkening with desire, _"Who said we need a bed?"_

Percy kicked the shower door closed as he kissed her again.

…

The sun was just coming up the following morning when they checked out of the hostel. There were few people in the streets, mostly having coffee. Making their way to the direction of the bus station, always referring to the road map, they walked hand in hand, their faces partially hidden by their jacket hoods.

At that moment, a blue minivan screeched to a halt beside them, its doors already wide open, and four muscular arms snatched them from the street.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Who do you think took them this time? Are Malcolm and Argus friends? or foes? Found out more next chapter :D. And for those who don't know, Malcolm's last name is "Pace" (I did not made it up). Check it out in .com!**_

 _ **Stay tuned. Peace out, demigods!**_


	8. Mid-Air Terror

**Mid-Air Terror**

 _"Missed us?"_

Percy and Annabeth looked up to see who snatched them and dragged them inside the huge van, and found to their delight that they were Leo and Grover. The van hurried away from the scene, leaving a cloud of smoke in its rear.

The four greeted one another with a brief hug. Grover spoke first and turned to Percy. _"Wait, your dad wants to speak with you."_ He took out a military grade cellphone and contacted Poseidon. Then he handed it over to Percy. _"It's safe. It has a built-in jammer, so it's bug-proof."_

 _"Dad?"_ Percy took it and put it on speaker.

 _"Percy, are you and Annabeth okay?"_

Annabeth chipped in. _"Yes, Dad, I'm also here."_

 _"Oh, thank the gods. I already pulled a few strings to clear your names and get you out of that country. Believe me, it was hard. The Ambassador had to make a few compromises. But in the end, he was successful. You two are cleared of all charges in the killing of the American couple."_

The young couple heaved a sigh of relief.

 _"Dad, thank you very much. How were you able to find us?"_ asked Percy.

 _"Fredrick and I took a chance you will be in that area, using triangulation to measure the distance from the station to possible places you could be."_

Annabeth spoke again. _"You're with my father, Dad?"_

Fredrick's voice was then heard. " _Yes, yes, I'm here, Annabeth. I am so glad you're okay, pumpkin. You're not hurt, are you?"_

Annabeth thought of her sore back from last night, and she hid a smile. Percy saw it though, and tried his very best to hide his grin too, as he stroked his hurting knee. Grover and Leo looked at them, wondering what they were smiling about.

 _"I'm fine, Daddy, we're both fine. But. . . Khione was the one who took us! And she said they're looking for you, that you went into hiding. Can you please tell me why? I don't understand any of this, Dad."_

 _"I know. They left a message for me before they took you. Annabeth, I will tell you once we see each other again. But first, tell me: do you still have the diamond-studded jewelry set I gave you on your wedding day?"_

 _"The 250-piece diamond jewelry? Yes, Dad. Of course I have it. But I left it in the safety vault of the mansion."_

 _"And who knows it's there, aside from Percy?"_

 _"No one, Dad. Oh, wait. I told Mr. D about it before we left. Why?"_

 _"I... uh... Poseidon?"_ Fredrick called Poseidon to speak to her.

Percy's father came to the phone. _"Annabeth, does Mr. D know the combination to the safe?"_

 _"Uhmm. . . yes, Dad. But, I don't think he'll steal it. He's not like that."_

 _"Yes, I know sweetheart. But he has to get it out from there and bring it to us. I'll instruct Jason and Piper to get him."_

 _"What's going on? Please, tell me, Dad."_

Percy also spoke. _"Yeah, please, tell us. And who is Khione? She was associating with that Japanese guy, Ethan. What are their plans?"_

The older man sighed heavily on the other line, _"There's no other way to put it, kids. But you're in a lot of deep trouble, and I mean lot and deep. This involves international organized crime groups. Khione is part of Yakuza, the Japanese Mafia as you would call it. The Japanese man, I assume, has ties to another organized crime group."_

Pursing her lips, Annabeth murmured, _"I just wanted to have a nice, romantic honeymoon. Is that so much to ask for from these. . . these criminals?"_

Wordlessly, Percy gathered Annabeth in his arms and kissed her forehead in comfort.

 _"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I really am, sweetie. Please forgive me for ruining your trip,"_ Fredrick chipped in, his voice expressing his genuine sadness over what's happened.

Poseidon tried to calm them down by saying, _"Don't worry, once all these is settled, you'll have your honeymoon, kids. I promise you that. For now, you are on your way to Incheon International Airport. There's a small military cargo aircraft already waiting for you there which will fly you to Shanghai, China. From Shanghai you're already booked to a flight for Canada. Leo has your fake passports."_

 _"But we have our real passports here, Dad,"_ said Annabeth.

 _"We can't take a chance with them finding you. Keep them for now. These people have powerful connections in governments. Even my colleagues acknowledge that. By now I am sure you and Percy are being hunted, as well as Fredrick."_

They said their goodbyes, and the rest of the instructions were relayed to them by Grover and Leo. Arriving at the Incheon International Airport, they were immediately transferred to a military aircraft. After just a few minutes, they were airborne.

Grover gave Percy a black leather backpack, saying, _"Here's your essentials: change of clothes, bug-proof military phone, wads of cash, a handgun, plus more. You should change clothes now, before we land in about an hour and 15 minutes."_

The newlyweds nodded. At the back, Percy was helping Annabeth take off her windbreaker when he suddenly said, _"There's something on your windbreaker."_

Annabeth sighed. _"Babe, I thought we talked about that already. Please don't start at it again."_

 _"I'm not starting at it again. There really IS something on your shoulder,"_ he frowned as he picked out a thin, small, button-shaped thing from under her jacket's collar. _"Leo would know what this is."_

They went to Leo, who examined it and said, _"This is a tracking device. Very small, it's almost unseen. Very high tech too. Where did you get this?"_

Percy raised his eyebrows at Annabeth with a smug look on his face. She looked away, ashamed of herself.

 _"There was these two guys who met us at the airport, Malcolm and Argus, but I doubted them instantly when they said Fredrick told them where we were. It turned out I was right. They are Khione's men."_

 _"Malcolm and Argus? What are they, the singing duo? Even their names are dubious,"_ Leo said.

 _"I told you,"_ Percy smirked at Annabeth. _"Now, do you believe me?"_

 _"Okay, okay, no need to rub it in. I just thought they weren't that bad."_

 _"See, they know where we were. If we hadn't left before sunrise, they would have been on to us."_

 _"But, why didn't they get us while it was night? Don't you think that's odd?"_

Grover intervened. _"Maybe the device was already out of range. It happens."_

 _"Or,"_ Percy crossed his arms, _"they could just be waiting until we're with Fredrick. It is him they really want, after all."_

Annabeth gasped, knowing that what he said was true.

Leo dropped the device on the floor and stomped on it with his heel, then throwing it at the trash bin after making sure it was not working anymore. He did a quick inspection on Percy and Annabeth for additional devices and thankfully found none.

Both of them changed into their winter outfits. Percy threw on a thick sweatshirt and a black windbreaker while Annabeth settled in white leather coat and fur boots. They waited for the flight to be over, sitting side by side, with Annabeth at the window side. Percy busied himself studying the map, saying, _"We're now approaching Shanghai. Thank gods this was a smooth flight."_

But he spoke too soon. Because at that exact moment, Annabeth said, worriedly, _"Percy, why are those two planes circling us? Are those. . . are those missiles?!"_

Percy alarmingly stood up to see what she was talking about by looking out the window. And sure enough, there were two Chinese fighter planes flying side by side with them. With huge missiles locked on its sides. He told Annabeth, _"Stay here and fasten your seatbelt. I'll talk to the pilots."_

Grover and Leo saw the planes too. Leo went with Percy to the pilots, while Grover stayed with Annabeth.

Percy and Leo found the two pilots frantically communicating with the fighter plane pilots through the radio.

 _"This is a U.S. Military Aircraft duly authorized by the United Nations to fly over this area. Abort your planes! Abort!"_

A voice was heard on the speaker, heavy with Chinese accent. _"Our government has not received any such authorization. You are straying into Chinese airspace. Divert your course or we will shoot you down!"_

 _"What's happening?"_ asked Percy. _"Why are they saying we have no authorization?"_

The co-pilot answered, _"I don't understand it myself, sir. Your father talked with the Chinese ambassador about this, and the ambassador got the authorization from the Prime Minister himself! We have contacted your father, sir, he's now talking to the ambassador. But we don't think there's enough time. We can't divert when we're so near our destination already."_

Leo said, _"I have a bad feeling about this, Perce. Why did they appear only now, when we're near Shanghai and not awhile ago? They know we can't divert now."_

The captain grimly agreed. _"They are here to shoot us down."_ He shouted at the two, _"Quick! There are only two parachutes at the back because we were in a hurry to leave Incheon. You will have to make do with that! Worse comes to worst, we will just eject from this plane. Go! Don't waste time!"_

Leo and Percy ran back to Annabeth and Grover, hurriedly getting the parachutes. Annabeth was shaking with fear, hearing what the pilots had just said.

Percy embraced her briefly and before pulling away. Holding her at arm's length and looking steadily at her eyes, he told her in a calm voice, _"It's okay to be afraid, but we have to rise above it. You okay with that, babe? Do you understand?"_

Annabeth mutely nodded, her big, grey eyes filled with tears.

 _"I will wear the parachute and you will have the backpack. We will hold each other so that we will stay together, and when I pull the string, you hold on tight to me no matter what, okay? You will not let go, at any cost! Do you understand, Annabeth? Answer me, please!"_

 _"Yes. Yes! I understand, Percy, I understand,"_ Annabeth replied, swallowing her fear. Percy did what he said, then nodded at Grover and Leo who also did the same with the other parachute. They then opened the side door of the plane, ready to jump anytime.

Just then, the Chinese pilot was again heard. _"You are not diverting. We will shoot you down now!"_

 _"They locked on to us_!" shouted the co-pilot.

The captain turned to them and shouted, _"You have to jump now! Now!"_ then shouted to his co-pilot, " _Eject! Eject!"_

A few seconds after the four of them jumped and the pilots ejected, a missile was shot towards their plane, pulverizing it in a flash. Bullets from the Chinese fighter planes' armalites rained upon them, but the fumes and debris from the exploding plane served to interrupt these and prevented the bullets from reaching them. The co-pilot, however, was hit by a large debris, and Annabeth watched in horror as she saw his legs were smashed by it, propelling him down at full speed, hitting the sea with a big splash.

Percy held Annabeth tighter and, putting all his weight down on her, dived into the air to hasten their descent and avoid being shot down by the fighter planes who are now coming back to their direction. Grover and Leo followed suit.

They plummeted down, to go straight to the waters below them. Suddenly, Percy shouted to Leo, who was wearing the other parachute, _"I think there's a fishing village down there! We can land there instead of in the sea!"_

He nodded in agreement, adjusting the angle of their descent. Percy did the same. Meanwhile, they saw the captain dropping face down into the sea, near the beach.

With Annabeth holding tight to him, Percy opened the parachute and maneuvered it to drop at what looked like grass. Instead, he was shocked to find out it was a roof, only with grass grown onto it, as they crashed down on it, falling with a loud thud onto the hard ground below, and rolling over and over the dirty floor.

Her hold on him released, and she found herself thrown on the other side of what looked like an abandoned house, out into the open air and to the green, dewy grass, her further movement stopped by her bumping to a huge mound of soil.

Percy, meanwhile, was still inside the house, the weight of the parachute bringing him down and blocking his view. He tried to stand up but slipped back down, hitting the floor, now fully covered by the parachute. Still on his stomach, he agitatedly removed the parachute from his head. . . only to find himself a few inches away from a gyrating naked man's butt.


	9. Fishy Rescue

**Fishy Rescue**

Annabeth hurriedly got up, wiping away the dirt on herself, and ran back inside the house to find her husband.

Inside, she saw him being screamed and yelled at with unfamiliar words by a stark-naked, Chinese man, his clenched right fist in the air, while the other was covering his crotch. Behind him, a voluptuous young woman is hiding her bare body, peeking out from his shoulder. They were obviously getting it on when they dropped in on them.

Annabeth approached Percy, who frowned upon seeing her, saying, _"Cover your eyes."_

She raised her brows. _"How about you?"_ as she looked at the girl.

 _"Babe, this is not the time to argue! Cover your eyes! I don't want you looking at any naked man other than me!"_

 _"So do I! I don't want you looking at any naked woman other than me!"_

 _"Well, how am I supposed to talk our way out of this situation if I cover my eyes?"_

 _"Really? Talk? Or look? Are you enjoying the view from here?"_

 _"Of course not! Are you?"_

 _"Am I what?"_

 _"Enjoying the view of another man? See, your eyes are looking at him!"_

 _"No, I'm not! You were the one looking at that nude woman when I came in!"_

 _"I am not! Why don't you just cover your eyes? There's no need for this long argument!"_

 _"You close your eyes first!"_

 _"ANNABETH!"_

 _"PERCY!"_

Behind them, the young man was distracted by their banter and stopped screaming, looking at them in confusion. His partner also looked bewildered. Looking at each other, they whirled their forefinger round their ears, making the crazy sign. Then they tiptoed silently away, covering their nakedness with their hands.

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other defiantly for a few minutes. Suddenly, a multitude of shots were fired from above the gaping wide hole on the roof. Percy gathered her in his arms to cushion her fall as they dropped to the floor and rolled over to a dark corner to avoid the bullets.

They heard the sound of the plane's engine recede into the background as they opened their eyes and lifted their heads, finding that Annabeth was on top of Percy, whose back is to the floor. They gazed at each other, then burst out laughing.

 _"We are two crazy people, you know,"_ Percy said.

 _"Aha. Crazy in love with each other,"_ as she dipped her head to kiss him on the lips, sliding her body in between his legs. Groaning, Percy opened his mouth fully to receive her kiss, and pulled her even more down onto himself.

 _"Ahem! Ahem! Ahem!"_

They immediately broke apart and looked up to see Leo and Grover frowning in irritation at them. The newlyweds stood up slowly and smiled innocently at the the other two. They were both blushing but not all embarrassed of their act.

Leo shook his head. _"Gods, you two are worse than Jason and Piper! You're being shot at, and still you can manage to. . ."_

Grover stopped him by slapping his arm. Leo rolled his eyes. _"I'm just saying, you know, they're lucky they weren't hit."_ Another slap. Leo put his hands up. _"Okay, okay! Stop slapping me already."_ Breaking into a mischievous smile, he said, _"It would've been great to see a live show though."_

Grover slapped him on the back in succession, but this time joined him as he laughed. Percy's ears turned red, while Annabeth blushed crimson, although they were both trying to keep themselves from smiling.

At that moment, they heard the sound of a phone ringing. Looking around, Percy found their backpack and got the military phone out. It was Poseidon.

 _"Perseus? Son, are you all okay?"_

 _"Yes, Dad, we're fine. The pilots are in the sea, but I think they're okay. We got shot down by Chinese fighter planes. What happened, Dad?"_

 _"I know, I know. I've just finished talking to the Chinese Prime Minister, and he's calling off the planes. The Chinese Ambassador said it was a matter of miscommunication. But I have a hunch that Khione somehow got to us."_

Annabeth thought about the tracking device on her a while back. Percy lightly squeezed her hand.

 _"We already have your location. A U.S. military helicopter from South Korea will be picking you up in a few minutes. But, son, we have to move. We're taking Fredrick with us. I know it will be a matter of time before they get here."_

 _"How will we find you, Dad?"_

 _"You're cleared in Shanghai. From there, go to the neutral one. Do you understand, son? The neutral one."_

 _"Yes. Okay, Dad, I understand."_ He knew his father cannot take the chance of someone listening in again.

Percy put down the phone and grimly told them, _"We're going to Switzerland."_

 _…_

They walked outside the house towards the seaside. They were in an abandoned fishing village on a small island, and despite of it being a ghost town, it was an eerie beauty to behold. The long deserted town was naturally transformed into a green jungle of tangled plants and neglected buildings. Vines cover the stone walls of once-lived homes, crawling onto windows and doors. Green thick grass grew along its once traveled streets and alleys. They gazed in amazement as they made their way to the seaside.

At the shore, they found the captain and his co-pilot, who, although bloodied and bruised, was alive. Percy told them that they will be picked up by one of his father's private helicopters. They waited for a few minutes until they heard the sound of a copter's rotor blade. Sure enough, the chopper appeared in their view, with a soldier waving his hand at its open door as a greeting.

The helicopter hovered above them, unable to land because of the rocky ground. The soldier shouted at them, _"We will bring down the ladder. Have the girl climb up first, followed by the men. Get ready!"_

Out rolled the ladder, dropping in their midst. Percy told Annabeth above the noise of the rotor blade, _"Babe, you go first. Just hold on tight, don't let go of the ladder, okay?"_

Annabeth nodded, stepping onto the first step of the ladder, grasping it with all her might. Slowly, she climbed up, one step at a time, until she was at the middle. Percy signaled Leo and Grover to follow before grabbing his backpack, and getting ready to climb. But just before Leo was able to put his foot on the ladder, the helicopter suddenly went up, with the intention of leaving them. Surprised, Percy tried to reach the ladder with his hands but wasn't able to. Annabeth screamed, eyes closed tight, and held on to the ladder as if her dear life depended on it. The helicopter rose higher into air.

Percy angrily shouted, _"Hey! What are you doing, soldier?"_

In reply, the soldier fired shots, hitting the two pilots beside him. Leo quickly retaliated by grabbing his automatic rifle and firing at the soldier, hitting him on the knee, causing him to fall down on the helicopter's floor, writhing in pain. Grover rushed to the co-pilot to see how he was, but he was already dead, a bullet embedded on his forehead. Thankfully, the pilot captain was only grazed on the arm.

The helicopter continued to fly away, to the direction of the houses where they came from. Percy ran after it, trying to reach out for the hanging ladder.

Climbing on a hill, Percy took a big leap forward, just as the chopper passed over him, and got hold of the ladder's bottom step with one hand, almost missing it by a few inches. He struggled to ease himself up the ladder as Leo aimed fire at the rotor blade. The chopper whirled around as his bullet managed to hit it, seemingly out of control, going back to the direction of the shore.

Percy continued to climb the steps of the ladder, trying to reach Annabeth, who by now, was screaming so hard her voice can be heard above the blade's powerful sound. The soldier inside the chopper, however, was also slowly coming to his feet, and aimed his pistol at Percy's head.

Just then, the captain who was with Grover on the beach, fired his gun at the soldier, nailing him on the head and instantly killing him. He fell down hard on the rocky ground, a few feet away from them. Additional shots were fired by the captain, which hit the fuel tank.

The chopper accelerated upward, then downward, out of control, black smoke coming from its tail, headed into the sea. Percy noticed this and shouted at Annabeth, _"Babe, you have to jump into the water! The chopper will explode! Annabeth!"_

But she was screaming and shaking, her eyes tightly closed, her hands gripping the ladder hard, not hearing him. Hurriedly, he climbed up the remaining steps toward her, his feet slipping a few times, but going back up, he struggled. Until he reached her.

He put his arms around her, and talked to her in a calm, gentle voice, willing her to open her eyes and look at him. _"Look at me. Babe, please, look at me. We have to jump into the water, or else the chopper will explode and we go down with it. Annabeth, please, trust me. Please? Hold on to me, I won't let you go."_

Her eyes opened, Percy could see the fear in her bright gray eyes. Slowly, he extricated her fingers one by one from their tight grip on the ladder, and put them around his neck. He pulled her close to him and whispered, _"Now close your eyes, I got you. I got you and I won't let go. We're going to jump now. I love you, Annabeth."_

She closed her eyes again and nodded, murmuring, _"I love you too, Percy."_

They jumped. A few seconds after, the chopper exploded above their heads. Percy and Annabeth fell with a big splash on the water. The chopper's parts and debris scarcely missed them as it followed suit.

Hastily, they swam to the shore, where Grover, Leo and the captain were earnestly waiting for them, thankful that they were alive and safe.

Just then, another helicopter came in sight. It was bigger and sturdier, and has a USA Army logo printed by its tail. _"This is a U.S. military aircraft,"_ its pilot spoke through the speaker, _"We were sent here to rescue you, Mr. & Mrs. Jackson."_

 _…_

It turned out that the first chopper was a bogus, not sent by the U.S. Military. They were all safely transported to Shanghai where they bought their tickets bound for Switzerland.

Sitting on the plane, Annabeth sighed as she rested her head against Percy's shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his, _"Percy, I can't believe this is happening to us."_

 _"I know, sweetie, I know. What's important is, we have each other. The first chopper nearly got you."_

 _"They tried to get me so they can get to my Dad."_

 _"Yes, that's what they intended to do. But I won't let them get you."_

 _"Thank you,"_ lifting her head, Annabeth kissed him on the cheek.

Then she froze as her eyes caught something at the back side of the plane.

She gasped. Then she whispered to Percy, _"The cleaning lady! She's here, Percy! The cleaning lady is here on the plane with us!"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Uh-oh :0. What do you think is gonna happen to our heroes? Find out if they can escape this sticky situation this time. See ya guys soon!_**


	10. Airborne Hijack!

**Airborne Hijack!**

 _"Where?"_ asked Percy, swirling his head to the direction his wife was looking at.

Sure enough, a middle-aged Japanese woman was sitting a few seats behind, looking intently at them. Her short black hair with a sprinkling of gray streaks is styled in a shoulder length layered bob, side-parted to bring out her slightly chinky eyes. Her aristocratic nose belie her Japanese eyes and her thin mouth is now pursed, as she seemed to be in deep thought while staring at them. Then she turned to the man beside her, whispering something.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she realized it was Malcolm Pace. Percy scowled angrily, holding her hands tightly.

Just then, a commotion was heard, followed by shouting from the front part of the economy section of the plane. The three stewardesses came out from the galley, looking frightened and shaken. Behind them, three tall, muscular men, dressed in black uniforms with black mouth masks strapped to their faces, have their hands secured on their arms, their guns pointed at their sides.

Ethan and Khione appeared from the door leading to the business class section.

Soberly, Ethan spoke in a loud, firm voice. _"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a hijack."_

Gasps and cries of exclamation were heard from the passengers. The Japanese man continued, _"You will be unharmed if you follow our directions. In about ten minutes, we will be making an emergency landing in Malaysia so all of you can safely get off the plane."_

He then turned to the direction of Percy and Annabeth, pointing at them.

 _"Except those two."_

Annabeth's hold on Percy tightened all the more. Percy grimly pursed his lips. Behind them, Leo and Grover exchanged glances. Two of the men went to the young couple and, forcibly grabbing them, brought them before Khione and Ethan.

Khione went towards Percy and traced her sharp, red fingernail against his cheek, she purred, _"Did you miss me, Perseus?"_

Annabeth was quick to reply for him. _"No, he didn't, thank you!"_ Percy just scowled at Khione, who stared at the blonde girl with hatred.

Suddenly, Ethan chuckled as if amused. " _You sure are a wildcat, Mrs. Jackson! But then, again..."_

He grabbed Khione by the waist and her plump red lips passionately. Percy and Annabeth cringed in disgust. Ethan pulled away from the black-haired beauty and smirked at them, _"...this one's mine. So no need for theatrics, you vixen,"_ referring to Annabeth. He released Khione, who was smiling contentedly.

 _"Couldn't care less,"_ murmured Annabeth, to which Percy giving her a reprimanding look, signalling her to close her mouth. She conceded.

 _"Take them to the business class section,"_ ordered Khione to her men, _"and leave them with Zethes. I'm sure they will have a lovely reunion."_

They walked towards the extreme front of the plane, at the area nearest the cockpit. The people in the business class section were being hauled out and transferred to the economy class section, from where Percy and Annabeth came from.

Zethes was indeed waiting for them, a wide bandage still covering half of his head, an AK-74 rifle locked and loaded in his hands. Upon seeing them, he leered at Annabeth, and she felt the hair in her arms stand up. Percy grasped her hand tight.

The three masked men left them, one of them telling Zethes that any minute now, the plane is landing and they should put on their seatbelts.

Left with the couple, Zethes reached out his hand to touch Annabeth's face, but Percy immediately put her behind him. Sneering, Zethes said, _"Go on, hold her now. When I'm finished with her, you would not want to touch her out of shame."_

Hearing this, Percy angrily lunged at him, landing a fist on his right cheek. Zethes fell on his back, his rifle dropping to the floor. He agilely stood up, striking Percy with a blow to his stomach. Percy countered by hitting him on his chest. The two men continued to exchange blows, with Annabeth covering her mouth, trying hard not to scream so as not to alert the others, who were just a few meters away.

Just then, the plane made its descent, and the three of them were thrown forward, almost to the cockpit's door. Abruptly, a stainless steel kettle dropped from the overhead bin to Percy's lap during the descent, and he used this to smash it hard on Zethes's face. He fell to the floor, his head once again getting soaked in blood, he fell unconscious.

Percy struggled to walk up to Annabeth despite the plane's downward movement, holding her and sitting them together at nearby seats, putting on their seatbelts.

Zethes was haphazardly thrown here and there as the plane skidded to a stop, causing him to slowly awaken.

The plane landed in Kuala Lumpur International Airport, where police cars, ambulances and the authorities were already waiting. Opening the first exit door, an inflatable evacuation slide was brought forth by a member of the crew, and all the passengers, supervised by the stewardesses, lined up to be able to slide down to safety.

But by then Zethes, sprawled on the floor, was fully conscious . . . and insanely furious. He saw his rifle beside him which was also thrown by the plane's movement. Berserk and blinded with fury, he picked it up and continuously fired his rifle everywhere, puncturing holes into the plane's walls and windows, and the cockpit's door. A scream of pain was heard from inside the cockpit.

Just then, Khione and Ethan entered the area to see what was happening, and they were met by bullets to their heads by the incessant upward firing of Zethes.

The cockpit door opened, revealing a young pilot with a revolver in his hand. He shot Zethes pointblank in the chest. Percy saw that the captain was inside the cockpit, the right shoulder of his white pilot's uniform heavily stained crimson red. He must have been the one who was shot by the madman.

However, Zethes' rampage caused the passengers to panic, creating a stampede. Everyone was screaming, racing to the evacuation slide, where they slid down and ran towards the surprised authorities. There was pandemonium everywhere. Deafening ambulance and police sirens added to the shouts and cries of the authorities and the passengers.

Meanwhile, the co-pilot, after being certain that the crazy man is dead, went to Percy and Annabeth, asking if they were alright. Mutely, they nodded. If not for the seats blocking them from Zethes, they would have been hit by his shots.

Percy approached the bodies of Ethan and Khione, and was made sure they were indeed dead, killed by the hands of their own partner. Grover and Leo rushed in, relieved that they were unscathed, save for Percy's bruises which are now being taken care of by Annabeth.

 _"Thank goodness you're both okay,"_ said Grover. _"We were able to capture Khione's men who were with them amid the confusion, and they're tied together outside."_

Leo asked, _"What happened to these two?"_ pointing to the corpses of Ethan and Khione.

Percy smirked. _"Let's just say they got what they deserved. Especially this monster,"_ He nudged Zethes' ribs with his foot.

Annabeth shuddered at the memory of Zethes' lewd and tantalizing stare. _"He was so scary, hon."_ She gripped her husband's arm as she peeked from his shoulders, looking down at the guy's dead body.

Percy hugged her tight. _"I won't let him . . . or anybody take you, Annabeth."_

She reciprocated his embrace, closing her eyes and blotting out from her memory the maniacal expression of the dead man's face. Percy kissed the top of her head, wanting her to feel his love and protection. Altogether, the four of them walked away from the business class section, making their way to the evacuation slide.

Suddenly, Percy said, _"I have to get our backpack. Stay here with the captain, sweetie."_

 _"Yeah, us too,"_ muttered Leo and Grover, embarrassed at having completely forgotten about it.

Percy, Grover and Leo went to retrieve their things and weapons out from the overhead bin when they heard Annabeth shout, _"Percy! Percy! Help!"_

They turned to see the captain knocked out on the floor.

Malcolm's arm was around Annabeth's neck and he was holding a gun to her temple. The Japanese cleaning lady stood beside him, she had her own gun pointed to the three of them. They are at the edge of the exit door, ready to slide down the inflatable evacuation slide.

Percy moved quickly, but was stopped by the old woman's firm, commanding voice. _"Do not come any closer, or we'll shoot her."_

Gritting his teeth, Percy yelled at the old lady. _"What do you want from us? Who are you people?"_

 _"Please. . . don't hurt us,"_ Annabeth whimpered, her hands trying to remove Malcolm's tight grip on her neck.

The old woman pursed her lips. _"She won't be hurt, and neither will your friends. . . if you deliver to us the diamonds. We already know they are not in the mansion."_

 _"What. . . how did you. . . you've been to the mansion?"_ Annabeth asked, her mind thinking already about Mr. D.

Percy scowled. _"What did you do to Mr. D?"_

Grover and Leo looked at each other, thinking of their friends. Leo ventured to ask, _"Yeah, and what happened to Jason and Piper!?"_

The old woman smiled thinly. _"They're safe. You will find them in the kitchen, tied up together."_

Looking at Annabeth, she continued, _"You are very smart, young lady. Although I knew you wouldn't leave that kind of valuable in your home, we still took the chance because that's what you told your father."_

 _"So you were listening in,"_ confirmed Percy. _"Annabeth and I had already talked about the diamonds the night before, and we both felt it was what this is all about."_

 _"And you were right,"_ the old woman replied. _"You're both smart. But..."_ she countered, _"...if you were really smart, you will not fire that gun you're holding,"_ as she swiftly fired a shot at Percy, missing his hand by only a few inches, causing him to flinch.

 _"Drop it! All of you! Or the next bullet will be in her head!"_ Her agility, surprisingly, contradicted her age.

Percy grudgingly dropped the gun, his jaws clenched. Leo and Grover followed suit.

 _"That's better,"_ she continued. _"Now, if you want to see her alive again, you will get the diamonds from wherever you hid it, and you will deliver them to me. I will contact you for the details. Be assured that I will know if you already have them or not, so do not lie to me."_

 _"Wha. . . what? No! No, I won't go with you! Percy!"_ Annabeth screamed.

At that moment, Malcolm put a handkerchief over her mouth. She sensed a strong acidic smell and immediately passed out, falling into Malcolm's waiting arms. And before anyone can react, he carried her in his arms, slid down the inflatable slide, followed by the older woman.

Percy ran quickly, chasing after them. But at the foot of the slide, the shrewd older woman fired several shots at it, instantly deflating air from it.

Percy slid to the deflated slide, and would have fallen flat on the ground six feet from where he was, if not for his quick reflexes. He grabbed hold of one side of the deflated slide to prevent himself from falling hard, and clung on to it, sliding down by pushing his feet and his body until he reached the ground.

But by then, Malcolm and his accomplice was already inside a black van, driven by Argus, who sped away unnoticed by the police authorities because of the chaos still going on around the airport.

Percy, helpless, couldn't do anything but shout at the top of his lungs: _"NOOOOO!"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Do you think Malcolm's the real villain? Or the old lady? Find out more next chapter!_**

 ** _See you, demigods. Peace!_**


	11. Doubt Shall Not Attack

**Doubt Shall Not Attack**

Percy stepped on the gas, his car speeding up as it made its way to the streets of Los Angeles in the middle of the morning. He had traveled for almost two days now from Kuala Lumpur back to the mansion, his mind full of frightening thoughts about Annabeth. They had arrived at the mansion last night, and sure enough, they found Mr. D, Jason and Piper tied back-to-back in the kitchen. All the household staff were hauled into the servants' quarters, locked from the outside, and were freed as well.

After ensuring that no one was hurt, Jason took Percy to one side and talked to him.

 _"Perce, the old lady said not to tell anyone if you already have the diamonds. She specifically mentioned your dad. She said they'll know if you did, and that they'll kill Annabeth."_

 _"My dad?"_ Percy frowned.

 _"I don't understand it myself, but I believe her. She was one scary woman! I mean. . . I didn't expect that from such a frail looking old lady. . . and you know I have soft spot for old defenseless people."_

This is the reason why he is now all alone, as he parked in front of the building where his office is located. He didn't tell anyone that he was leaving early that morning, or where he was going. He wanted Annabeth to be safe, and he wanted to see her again, hold her in his arms again. . . alive.

He rode the elevator to the 16th floor. Unlocking the private door leading to his office without passing by his entire staff, he went to his huge Victorian wood desk, a striking contrast to the modernist style of his office. He put his hand under it, pushed it upwards, and a side panel on his right, not obviously seen, slightly popped open, revealing a keyless drawer. Inside it, placed snugly in the middle is a black velvet jewelry box containing the diamond set.

He and Annabeth dropped by here before going to the airport bound for Japan. She told him she didn't want to leave it at the mansion's safe while they were away, and he offered his secret desk compartment to house the jewels.

It wasn't only the diamonds that Percy remembered that early morning before their flight. He bit his lip at the memory of their lovemaking, where, right here on this desk, he took her quickly, satisfying their unbridled passion and yet mindful of the little time they have to catch their plane. Afterwards, they were giggling like kids, teasing and laughing at each other as they straightened up their clothes and rushed to the airport.

And now. . . now, the kidnappers got her and her life is in danger if he didn't deliver these damn diamonds. His fist went down hard on the desk, and frustratingly, he raked his hands through his hair, blaming himself for what happened.

Muttering, he told himself, _"How could I have let them get her? I should have taken a shot at that old lady!"_ But he knew that if he had, she could have shot Annabeth point blank in the head, as her gun was pointed directly at it.

His thoughts turned to Malcolm, and his anger boiled all the more. The thought of that. . . that brute touching her, holding her, is driving him crazy. His memory of Malcolm's eyes on Annabeth staring at her with desire enrages him, and to think of him kissing her luscious lips is pure torment. Again, his fist struck down on the desk, harder this time. And again, and again, and again, expressing his anger and exasperation in the only way he could. He felt helpless and powerless.

But now he has to think clearly and act decisively if Annabeth is to be saved. Opening the box, he took out the diamond necklace, bracelet, ring and earrings, and transferred it to a velvet pouch which he put in his leather jacket's inner pocket. Putting back again the secret drawer to its hidden state, he then left his office as quietly as he came in.

Returning to the mansion, he found his dad's car in the driveway. Poseidon and his mom, Sally, are in the living room together with the rest of the gang. With them is another CIA agent, Archie Harriot, but he hates his name so much, he decided to named himself 'Ares' instead. Ares is a former partner of his dad before he went in his deep undercover assignment with Don Lorenzo*.

Poseidon spoke first. _"Percy, we have been looking for you. Where have you been?"_

 _"I just went out for a drive, Dad, to clear my mind,"_ he answered. It was hard lying to his dad. They have always been a team, and he had always confided everything to him. But hard though it was, he had no choice because he wanted to get the love of his life back alive.

 _"We thought they got you too. Because we have another problem."_

Thankful to Leo and Grover that they didn't tell him about the old lady's demand on him, he threw them a knowing glance, before his attention was caught by his dad's last sentence.

 _"Another problem? What problem, Dad?"_

 _"Son, Fredrick is gone!"_

 _"What?"_ shocked, Percy asked, _"What happened?"_

Sally spoke, worry etched on her face. " _We left him at the safe house for some groceries. When we came back, he was gone! The house was in complete shambles."_

His mind reeling from this latest news, Percy's knees shook as he sat down slowly. _"What will happen to Annabeth now?"_ he thought. _"If they have Fredrick, would they still need Annabeth alive?"_ He almost gagged at the thought of them hurting and killing her, now that they have her father.

But remembering that he already has the diamonds, a ray of hope gleamed in him. He has a bargaining chip. He only has to play his cards right.

Poseidon spoke again. _"Son, you know Ares, right? My former partner?"_

 _"Yes, Dad,"_ he said, as he shook hands with the bulky-bodied agent. Ares' big, chiseled face was covered with thick scars and dark red aviators covered his eyes. Percy never really trusted the guy, he looked more like a manic drug lord than an actual CIA agent.

 _"I called on him to help us when Fredrick told me about the diamonds, since Ares is knowledgeable on that, having been assigned in Angola."_

It was Ares' turn to speak. _"Percy, do you know about those diamonds?"_

Percy shook his head and did his best to lie. _"I only know that Fredrick gave it to Annabeth as a gift before our wedding. The stones were extravagant, but I never saw it again after our wedding."_

Ares seemed to be studying him, then he said in a gruff voice, _"I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you, kid. But. . . those stones? They are blood diamonds."_

The whole team gasped but Percy remained still.

 _"You do know what blood diamonds are, don't you, Percy?"_

Nodding, he answered, _"Yes. They're also called conflict diamonds, diamonds that are mined or originated from countries controlled by illegal factions. They are sold or traded to fund armed conflict, civil war or other illegal activities."_

 _"And the most recent notorious ones are found in. . ."_

 _"Angola."_ Percy finished Ares' sentence, finally comprehending what this is all about. Fredrick has stumbled into an international criminal nightmare, and his wife has been taken along for the ride.

 _"The diamonds that Fredrick gave Annabeth is much more than that, I'm afraid. Among those is a rare red diamond. Several international crime organizations are fighting to get it. You already encountered the Yakuza. Chinese druglords also tried to get you in Shanghai. And I think many more are lined up."_

Poseidon said, _"That's why it's important that we get the diamonds first, to prevent it from falling into the hands of these criminals. Do you know where they are, Perseus?"_

Percy kept his face straight as he answered his dad, _"I just know what Annabeth told me. That she put it in here, in the mansion's vault. Turns out they weren't."_

 _"Then that means they will make her get it for them, son."_

Ares spoke. _"Or not."_

Percy frowned at him. _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Percy, how well do you know your wife?"_

The gang gaped at the agent. Poseidon said, _"Ares, what is this?"_

Clenching his fists, Percy answered, _"I know her well enough. I love her, and she loves me."_

 _"I'm only asking because you and her had only known each other for over six months before you got married, right?"_

Percy pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. When he spoke, it was with a dangerously firm voice. _"That's right. You might as well tell me where this is going because I don't like to be kept guessing, Mr. Harriot."_

Ares' gritted his teeth when he heard his name, but he was able to stay calm. He took his briefcase and opened it, taking out some photos, evidently taken during a stakeout. Silently, he gave them to Percy, while Poseidon and Sally looked on, confused and bewildered.

Percy took the photos. They are photos of Malcolm in different angles and places, but always, included in the frame from a safe distance, is his wife.

 _"What is this?"_ scowling, he asked Ares. _"What's this all about?"_

 _"It may be that Annabeth and Malcolm - that's his name, is it? - have known each other since college. They went to the same university, have even been classmates at one time or the other."_

 _"How did you come up with that outrageous conclusion?"_ Percy's voice is rising now, causing Sally to hold him back by his arm, _"I don't see any relationship here! In fact, Annabeth is always far from him in these photos. And she didn't mention to me she knew him from years back! She doesn't know this guy!"_

Without a word, Ares handed him a copy of an email exchange between Malcolm and Annabeth, agreeing to meet in a restaurant at a certain day and time during College to discuss a "project."

Percy read it and after reading it was true, he crumpled it in his hands and threw it away forcefully, his heart beating so fast. Everyone was silent.

Ares picked it up, straightened it and put it back in his briefcase. _"That's why it's important that we get the diamonds first, Percy._

 _"If - and that's a big if - they have Annabeth against her will, we can use it as a bargaining chip to save her. And if Annabeth is into this. . . activity, we have to get those stones first before them, so they won't be able to sell it to the highest bidder and trigger another civil war elsewhere._

 _"And I think you know where they are, Percy."_

Locking his eyes with Ares, Percy felt a sense of panic at the truth of his words. But his heart held on to Annabeth, unbelieving that she knew Malcolm and that they had a connection going years back.

Just then, his phone rang. It was an unregistered number, and he hastily answered it, turning his back on Ares and the others and going to the kitchen. The old lady's voice came up.

 _"Do you have the diamonds? Just answer Yes. I know there are other people there."_

 _"Yes."_ He didn't know how she knew, but it was true.

 _"Good. I'll call you later for the instructions on where you should deliver them. Remember, don't tell anybody, especially your father, that you have them already."_ She was hanging up.

 _"Wait!"_ Percy stopped her. _"I want to talk to my wife. I want to make sure she's alive and not hurt."_

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line.

 _"Please."_ Percy begged.

The old woman curtly said, _"Here she is."_

 _"Hello? Percy?"_ Annabeth's voice sounded music to his ears.

 _"Love, baby, are you okay?"_ He smiled, feeling a huge amount of relief upon hearing her okay.

 _"Yes, yes, I am."_

 _"They did not hurt you, did they? If I get my hands on that Malcolm. . ."_

 _"No, no, they didn't hurt me. Lis. . .ten. . . me, Per. . .cy. . . when you see. . . em. . . don't hurt . . . em. . . don't hurt . . . Malcolm . . .it's. . ."_

Static, crackling noises were the only things heard from the other line.

 _"Hello? Hello? Annabeth, you're breaking up, I can't hear you clearly."_

Poseidon approached him from behind, laying a hand on his shoulder, a worried look on his face. _"Son, what is it? Is it Annabeth?"_

 _"Yes, Dad, it's her. But the signal's broken, I can't hear her clearly. Hello? Hello, sweetie?"_

 _"Try putting it on speaker, you might hear her loudly that way."_

Percy did. That was when he heard her voice say, _". . . don't. . . hurt. . . Malcolm. . . I love him."_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _DUN-DUN-DUN. . . What'll happen next?_**

 ** _*Don Lorenzo - if you forgot this character, he is in the prequel to this story Bad Boy and the Socialite. Be sure to read it before this :D_**

 ** _I'll update again, probably on Friday or Saturday._** ** _Stay tuned!_**


	12. Trust Issues

_**Author's Note: Just a short update guys! Sorry :(**_

* * *

 **Trust Issues**

Percy alighted from the motorcycle, zipping up his leather jacket as he did so. The air is cold here tonight in New York City's Central Park. He had been travelling non-stop for over 24 hours now from airport to airport and he can feel his exhaustion and lack of sleep kicking in.

The call ended abruptly that morning. It left him paralyzed with shock at those horrible words he heard. Blindly he had sat down on a kitchen chair, his whole body numb and burning at the same time. He had tried calling back the number but it cannot be reached anymore. It took a lot of control for him not to throw the phone and crush it into pieces, remembering that it was the only way the old lady can contact him again later.

His father, who had also heard the last statement, laid a hand on his shoulder and joined him in silence for some time. Then he pulled a chair and sat opposite him, willing him to look at his eyes.

 _"Son, I know it's hard for you to talk about it now, but you need to take it out into the open. It can help you feel a little lighter."_

 _"I. . . I don't know what to feel, Dad. You heard what she said. She loves him. Annabeth. . . l-loves M-Malcolm."_ It was an effort to spit out the guy's name.

 _"You heard a garbled cellphone reception and cut up sentences that do not mean anything, son."_

 _"And what about the pictures and the email? Did she know him even then?"_

Poseidon took a deep breath. _"That, I do not have an answer to, Perseus. I have known Ares for a long time and he takes his work seriously. You will have to look deep in your heart and ask yourself what you truly believe about Annabeth."_

 _"I love her, Dad. I've never loved any woman like this before."_

 _"Then don't let her go. Even if it looks like she does. Because I've never seen a woman love you like this before, too."_

When the phone rang that evening, Percy was calm and composed. He listened very carefully to the instruction of the old lady, who said he has to go to New York Central Park with the diamonds at exactly 8:00 PM the day after tomorrow, sit on a bench facing the lagoon, and wait for another phone call. He ventured to ask to talk to Annabeth again, but as he expected, the old lady didn't allow it.

And now, he is sitting in front of the lagoon, the light from the full moon illuminating the place. He could have admired its scenic wonder, if not for the tumult of emotions and thoughts that are running through his heart and mind.

He had requested his father not to tell anyone about the incident. He needed to talk to Annabeth again, and he wanted to do it face to face. His mind cannot refuse the hard evidence presented to him by Ares, but his heart desperately held on to his wife.

His phone rang at that moment, and he answered it quickly. The old lady's voice was heard.

 _"You have the diamonds?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Put it in the trash can beside the bench you're sitting on. Then walk away. Go back to the hotel I told you to book yourself into."_

 _"Wait! What about my wife?"_

 _"You'll see."_ The line went off.

Frustrated but without any choice on the matter, Percy pulled out from under his leather jacket's inner pocket the pouch where he had put the diamonds. He dropped it into the trash can, making sure that whoever is watching him saw it. Then he walked away.

Arriving at the hotel room, he waited. Fifteen minutes passed. Then another ten minutes. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of the door knob turning. Peering out from behind the door, Percy watched as an ominous shadow entered the dark room, almost without noise. It went to the bedroom, standing beside the bed, where the pillows and blanket were set up as though someone was sleeping underneath them. The shadow reached out its hand toward the mound on the bed.

It was at that moment when Percy went out from behind the door of the adjoining room which he had also booked, without the knowledge of the old lady, and jumped at the standing shadow. They fell together on the bed, but the shadow quickly reached out for the alarm clock on the bedside table, and smashed it hard on Percy, thankfully hitting him on the cheek and not on the head. It was still painful though, and he shouted out in pain.

 _"OW!"_

 _"Oh my Gods! Percy?"_

 _"Annabeth? Is that you?"_

 _"Yes! Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I thought, when you jumped on me like that you were someone else."_ She quickly sat up, touching his face. She looked worried and anxious.

Percy took hold of her hand and hugged her tight, happily saying, _"It's okay, baby. What matters is you're here with me now. Did they hurt you?"_

 _"No, no they didn't. They were kind to me, Percy."_

 _"Especially Malcolm?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Annabeth, please tell me, did you know Malcolm during your college days?"_

Shaking her head, she replied, " _No, I've never seen him before in my entire life. Why, sweetie?"_

" _There were pictures of him with you in the background, and there was an email exchange between you and him regarding a meeting about a project."_

 _"That's strange. I didn't knew him back then."_

 _"You told me over the phone that you love him."_ Percy's tone was flat, as he struggled to speak out those agonizing words.

 _"Of course not, silly! Why would I say that? Are you jealous?"_ There was amusement in her voice.

 _"Well, what did you say, really? The line was crappy. And yes,"_ he admitted right away, _"I am jealous. Who wouldn't be if you heard your wife saying she loves another man?"_

 _"Meaning you didn't trust me."_ Annabeth's tone was disappointed.

 _"I trust you. Otherwise I wouldn't be giving them the diamonds to get you back. Now, release me from my torment and tell me what you said the other day!"_ He pulled her closer to him.

 _"Okay, okay. I was telling you to not hurt Natsumi, the old lady, and Malcolm because they were good to me. They really were. In fact, they sent me back here after you gave them the diamonds."_

 _"You said, I love him."_

 _"Well, I wasn't referring to Malcolm."_

Elated at her answer, Percy embraced her tight, savoring the feel of her skin against his, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

 _"Percy, I was referring to my dad. I was telling you not to hurt Natsumi and Malcolm so that they will not hurt him too. Daddy was there, with me."_

 _"What?"_ Percy was surprised. _"They were the ones who took him?"_

 _"Apparently, yes. But they kept us separated. I only saw him once."_ There was sadness in her voice, anxious about her father's safety.

But then, trying to cheer herself up, she said, _"So you see, it's you I love, not him. Please believe me, Percy."_

 _"I believe you. I believe you, babe,"_ as he pushed her down on the bed, and kissed her, grateful that at last they are together again.

But he remembered something else, as he abruptly pulled away.

 _"Do you think they have the diamonds now, babe?"_

 _"Maybe. They said they were on their way there when I was dropped off at the hotel lobby by Argus. You know..."_ she smiled, _"...I was surprised at you, you gave them up without so much as a fight, for me?"_

 _"That's the problem, Annabeth. Those weren't the diamonds. I put rocks in there."_

 _"What?"_ Annabeth sat up, her hand going to her throat in anxiety. _"Percy, they might kill my dad!"_

 _"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't know they have him too."_

Getting up from the bed, he helped her up as he told her, _"Let's go get those stones before they get them."_

All of a sudden, a huge shadow loomed over them, as it stood in the threshold of the door. It was clearly holding a gun.

Annabeth, who was looking behind Percy's shoulder, saw the man point his gun at her husband's back.

With quick reflexes, she shoved aside Percy with all her strength. At the same time that Percy fell to the floor, a bullet from the man's gun struck Annabeth, hitting her on the stomach. Percy watched in horror as she crumpled to the floor like a mannequin, blood spewing out from her.


	13. Don't Mess with a Jackson

**Don't Mess With A Jackson**

Frantically, Percy rushed to Annabeth's side, ignoring the danger of being shot himself by the gunman, who is now walking towards him. The gunman stood over him and Annabeth in his arms. The assassin pointed the gun directly to Percy's head and slowly moved to pull its trigger with his finger.

Another gunshot was heard.

The gunman collapsed to the floor, dead. Blood oozing from a bullet hole on his forehead. Poseidon briskly walked in, then turned to Percy, who is now standing up, carrying Annabeth in his arms.

 _"Son, are you okay?"_

 _"Yes, Dad, thanks. But Annabeth. . . Annabeth was shot! I have to get her to a hospital, quick!"_ A mixture of fear and worry are written all over his face. Annabeth was groaning softly, barely conscious.

 _"C'mon, let's go!"_ They both moved towards the door.

At the door, they were surprised when they almost bumped into Fredrick and Natsumi.

 _"Fredrick!"_ exclaimed Percy. _"What are you doing here? And why are you with her?"_

Natsumi took one look at Annabeth's wound, and authoritatively said, _"No time to lose. She has to get to a hospital now! My van is already parked at the hotel driveway. We better get moving!"_

Fredrick agreed with her. _"Come, Percy, I'll explain later. It's more important for my daughter to be treated first."_

Although confused, Annabeth's survival is more important to Percy, and he hastily walked and ran to the elevator, carrying Annabeth. Fredrick, Natsumi and Poseidon trailing behind him. The elevator took them down to the lobby. They went out to the driveway, and sure enough, Natsumi's van was there, with Argus on the wheel. Malcolm was at the front seat.

His chest burned with anger at the sight of him, but controlling it, Percy rode in the van, together with the others. His jaw was clenched tightly as he looked fixedly at the back of Malcolm's head

Natsumi checked Annabeth's gunshot, which didn't seem to stop bleeding. She quickly fished out a thick handkerchief from her bag then handed it to Percy.

" _Take this and out pressure on that wound. It will help lessen the blood flow,"_ she firmly instructed Percy, who mutely did as he was told, his mind a mixture of everything, from fear, anxiety, confusion, anger.

 _"Argus! Step on it! We might lose her!"_ Natsumi yelled to the driver.

Argus sped away, driving through the streets of New York until they reached the nearest hospital.

Annabeth was ushered in immediately at the Emergency Room, now unconscious. Percy didn't want to let go of her, but Fredrick and Poseidon gently told him to let the doctors do their work. He watched helplessly as his wife was wheeled in and double doors slam close.

...

Three hours passed but to Percy, it felt like a lifetime when the doctor went out, asking for Annabeth's husband and family. Percy, Poseidon, and Fredrick immediately approached him.

 _"Is my daughter alright, doctor?"_ Fredrick swallowed nervously.

 _"I have good news and bad news,"_ the doctor begun.

 _"What is it? Please tell us,"_ begged Percy.

 _"The good news is that, thankfully, she was shot only in the side of her abdomen and it didn't hit any vital organ. And fortunately, the bullet didn't break inside her because that may be a lot more serious."_

 _"That's. . . that's great, Doc,"_ Percy felt a sense of relief. _"But what's the bad news?"_

 _"She lost a lot of blood. The bad news is, her blood type is O negative. It's a blood type that can't be a recipient to any other blood except itself. Even worse If she doesn't get blood within the hour, I don't see any chances of survival. Her heartbeat is dangerously low. We need a donor. . . now!"_

 _"My. . . my blood type is B positive,"_ said Percy, his knees weakening at what the doctor said. _"We all are, in our family. Where do we get that kind of blood at this hour?"_

Natsumi spoke from behind Percy. _"I know someone who has blood type O negative."_

Whipping around, Percy said, _"Who? Who? Please tell me, I can pay any amount of money, just to have a donor for Annabeth!"_

Wordlessly, Natsumi walked to where Malcolm was sitting, laying her hand on his shoulder. _"Malcolm has blood type O negative."_

 _"WHAT?! NO!"_ Percy shouted indignantly.

 _"Son,"_ His father calmed him down. _"Annabeth needs his blood to live."_

 _"Please, Percy. Let him donate blood to Annabeth,"_ said Fredrick. _"I will explain everything."_

Before Percy could answer, the doctor interrupted and grabbed Malcolm's arm. _"Come with me._ _We need to transfuse blood into her now, or it might be too late."_

There was nothing else Percy can do about it as he watched Malcolm being ushered quickly into the operating room. He sat down in defeat, raking his hair with his hand.

Fredrick sat opposite him. Taking a deep breath, he told Percy, _"Son, I'm truly sorry I got you and Annabeth involved in all this. . . trouble. I didn't mean to, please believe me. I didn't think this will haunt me now after all these years."_

 _"Is it true those are blood diamonds, Dad? How. . . how did you get involved with such illegal activity?"_

 _"I didn't. I was thrown into this against my will. You see, in one of my assignments as a sea-based migrant worker, I was befriended by an African businessman. In a late night conversation, he entrusted me with the diamonds which he said belonged to his family, telling me that he will get it back from me once the ship docks in three days. The next day, he was found dead in his cabin, and all his things were in shambles._

 _"I instantly knew the diamonds have something to do about it. I was so afraid that I would be killed too, so I didn't say anything to anyone. Except Natsumi."_ He turned to the middle-aged woman, who was looking at Percy with pursed lips.

 _"She was a newbie United Nations Police Officer back then. She explained to me that blood or conflict diamonds are mined from an area in which there is war or armed conflict. These diamonds are sold to other countries to finance wars. The man who befriended me could have been a smuggler and he passed them on to me when he knew his life was in danger._

 _"It didn't help that there was a red diamond included in the stash he gave me. It added to the value of the stones, and the danger that accompanied them. It turned out that it was the rarest diamond in the world, coveted by many international jewelers who would pay mercenaries just to get hold of it."_

 _"Couldn't you have returned it to the country from where it came from, Fredrick?"_ asked Poseidon.

 _"Where? I didn't even know where it came from. All I know is, it came from a man I barely knew."_

It was Natsumi who spoke this time. _"I advised him to keep the diamonds hidden, and never sell them. That was the only way to curb the practice of trading conflict diamonds. If no one will sell, then no one will buy. People who take advantage of conflict diamonds would have no market and thus the practice would stop."_

 _"I didn't want to be an instrument in financing wars. So I kept it with me all these years,"_ Fredrick admitted.

 _"When you and Annabeth were about to get married, I took them to a jeweler to transform them into an heirloom set for my daughter and my future garndchildren. Little did I know that the jeweler took pictures of his creation and posted it online. International crime groups immediately recognized them as blood diamonds, especially since they are all teardrop-shaped, indicating they came from Angola. Several of them contacted me to buy the jewels, but I refused. They threatened me that they are going to get them whether I like it or not. When you and Annabeth ran into danger in Japan, I knew it has everything to do with the diamonds."_

Natsumi interjected, _"Fredrick contacted me and sought my help to find Annabeth when she was lost in Japan. I found her in the inn and would have returned her back to you, Percy, but she must have thought I was in cohorts with Khione and ran away from me. I just followed her around after that, making sure she is safe."_

 _"But why did you threaten to kill her at the plane? Why did you take her?"_ Percy asked.

 _"I wasn't going to hurt her, much more kill her. I just wanted to give you enough provocation to get the jewels. We took her so she can be safely hidden from the criminals who wanted to use her to get to Fredrick. You, on the other hand, can get the jewels by yourself without them seeking you out. That was all there is to it."_

 _"You put them in so much agony from being away from each other, Natsumi,"_ Poseidon reprimanded her. _"They're on their honeymoon and they deserve to be with each other."_

Natsumi bowed the traditional Japanese way, saying, _"I am sorry for that, Percy. I tried to keep you together by instructing Malcolm and Argus to pick you up in South Korea, but you two ran away, thinking they're one of the bad guys. If you had only listened first, I was going to get you both to a safe house here in New York, together with Fredrick, after getting the jewels. After that, keeping you apart was the only way I can think of to get the diamonds safely without endangering Annabeth's life, and yours as well."_

 _"But,"_ Percy furrowed his brows, _"who was the henchman who tried to kill me, but instead ended up shooting Annabeth?"_

 _"We don't know,"_ replied Natsumi. _"Fredrick and I went to your hotel room because we didn't find the diamonds you put in the trash can. We were going to come clean and ask you where they are."_

 _"So that means whoever raided the trash can knew those weren't the real diamonds I put there,"_ Percy said.

 _"They weren't?!"_ Fredrick exclaimed, his eyes widening.

 _"Yes, Dad,"_ Percy answered ruefully. _"I'm sorry, but I wanted to guarantee Annabeth will be returned to me alive and well."_

 _"Son, you did the right thing! That means the diamonds are still with you? Then someone must have known about the drop and beat us to the trash can. The question is, who?"_

 _"You told your dad about the drop, Percy, didn't you?"_ The woman scowled. _"Didn't I tell you not to tell him specifically?"_

 _"I don't like the tone of your voice, Natsumi,"_ said Poseidon in an ominously firm voice. _"I will never betray my son."_

Natsumi was going to reply to that when suddenly the door to the operating room opened, and Malcolm came out, the doctor following him from behind.

Smiling, the doctor said, _"The blood transfusion went well, and she's responding positively. She's recovering now."_

For the first time in many days, Percy felt genuine relief come over him as his dad hugged him tight. He was almost crying because of happiness that his wife is alive and safe.

Poseidon spoke. _"It's a good thing we have an available donor right here, right now. Thank you, Malcolm."_

Malcolm smiled thinly and nodded. _"There's nothing to it. It's a good thing too that the doctor decided to go ahead with it. If we had waited for Percy's permission, Annabeth could have died."_

Hearing this, Percy's blood raged within him. Muttering, _"Why, you. . ."_ he angrily lunged at Malcolm and punched him squarely in the face. Malcolm countered, giving him a hard jab on the stomach. They exchanged blows as the older men tried to pull them apart.

 _"Malcolm, stop!"_ Fredrick looped his arms around Malcolm's elbows to restrain him.

 _"Stop this, Perseus! Stop!"_ Poseidon yanked his son by the collar but Percy pulled away and lunged at Malcolm again. The last punch from Percy knocked Malcolm hard, and he slumped on the floor, dizzy and disoriented.

Percy moved to hit him again in the face.

But Fredrick blocked his way, shouting, _"Stop this at once, Percy! Malcolm is my SON! He is Annabeth's brother!"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Did you guys expected that? Who's really trying to steal the diamonds? Find out what happens next, stay tuned! :D_**

 ** _PS: I would've used an official name for "Natsumi", but in Riordan's wiki Mrs. Chase didn't have a first name, I remembered that she was Asian so a just named her that._**

 ** _Please comment your thoughts! Thanks for the reads!_**


	14. Danger Over?

**Danger Over?**

 _"WHAT?!"_ Percyexclaimed. _"Malcolm is your son? How did that happen, Dad? You said you never remarried!"_

Fredrick smiled ruefully. _"I didn't. But wanting to forget my sorrow, I got involved with a woman while I was at sea."_

He went over to Natsumi, who was helping Malcolm up.

 _"Natsumi?"_ Poseidon asked incredulously. _"She is Malcolm's mother?"_

The two Jackson gaped at them.

 _"Yes,"_ Fredrick replied. _"But she didn't tell me about Malcolm. I only knew about him a few months ago, before your wedding, Percy."_

Poseidon scowled, _"Why ever not? Are you sure he's really your son?"_

Natsumi shot Poseidon an angry look. Percy started to say something to his father, but thought better of it when his father met his stare.

Vincent firmly replied, _"He is my son, Poseidon. Natsumi didn't tell me because I was still in love with my late wife."_

Natsumi spoke for the first time. _"I didn't want him to marry me out of pity. So I went away. But Malcolm grew up knowing Fredrick is his father, and Annabeth is his sister. He went to the same university as her and was always following her around. He even emailed her one time, asking some donation for a charity project."_

Malcolm interrupted. _"I just did that because I am in awe of her. I mean, she is my sister, who doesn't know about me, within my grasp and I can't tell her I'm her younger brother. I wasn't going to harm her. In fact, I wanted to protect her."_

Fredrick continued, _"When I received threats about the diamonds, I contacted Natsumi here at UN Headquarters and sought her help again. That was when she told me about Malcolm. I was pleasantly shocked to find out about him. I was going to tell you and Annabeth, Percy, but I didn't want to ruin your plans. I was planning to tell you after."_

Percy was about to speak again when the doctor came out of the operating room, and they all waited eagerly for his update on Annabeth's condition.

 _"I'm glad to tell all of you that she's very strong and will be recovering in just a matter of days as we were successful with the operation. What's important is she had been transfused with blood."_ Turning to Percy, the doctor said, _"She's asking for you. We already transferred her to a private room. Come with me."_

Inside her room, Percy sat by her side, holding her hand as she slowly opened her eyes, smiling weakly at the sight of him.

 _"Hey beautiful,"_ Percy whispered lovingly, as he kissed her hand softly. _"You gave me quite a scare there. You shouldn't have taken that bullet for me."_

 _"I was scared too,"_ she whispered back, _"...but my only thought was to save you, love."_

 _"Well, next time, let ME save you, okay? Because I don't know how I can live without you. I love you so much, Annabeth."_

 _"I love you too, Percy."_ Her eyes looking around, she asked, _"I heard voices before I blacked out. Who were they?"_

 _"Our fathers, Malcolm, and Natsumi, the cleaning lady."_

 _"WHAT?!"_ Annabeth's droopy eyes snapped open.

 _"Easy, babe, here's the full story,"_ Percy recounted to her the revelations made by Annabeth's father and the recent happenings. He treaded carefully, though, when it came to Malcolm.

But Annabeth wasn't fooled.

 _"WHAT?! You punched my brother who donated his blood so I can live?"_ her rising voice matched the indignation on her face.

 _"Baby, I didn't know he was your brother,"_ he explained, rather glibly.

 _"Really? Or you did that because you were jealous of him?"_

 _"I wasn't! He was just so infuriating. . . saying that I would've let you die if not for the doctor's interference. I could not, never, ever, let you die!"_

 _"Oh, Percy. . ."_ she hugged him tight as her heart went out to him, understanding what he has gone through.

Hugging her back, he cleared his throat and murmured, _"And. . . I may be. . . a little teenie weenie . . . bit jealous because you'll be having his blood which I thought was so intimate. . ."_

Annabeth pinched him hard on the side. _"Oh you jealous little . . . fish!"_

 _". . . Oww! But that changed when I found out he's your brother! I mean, it's okay now, because you already both have the same blood."_

 _"So you were jealous!"_ She pinched him again, this time more painfully.

 _"Ouch! For someone who had just been operated on, you pinch like a wildcat!"_

His eyes riveted to the mound of her breasts visible beneath the thin hospital gown, he continued with a naughty smile, _"A sexy wildcat, I should say."_

Inspite of herself, Annabeth chuckled softly. _"You are impossible! Is that all you think about?"_

 _"Excuse me, Mrs. Jackson... but last time I checked, we're still on our honeymoon. And I ain't finished with you yet!"_

 _"Well, me too!"_ Annabeth countered haughtily.

 _"Don't you bat those long, flirty eyelashes on me, babe, or so gods help me, you could end up staying in this hospital for weeks instead of days."_

 _"That goes the same for you Jackson. Don't provoke me or, I swear you'll end up staying here also."_

They stared at each other with playful glares then both laughed at their silliness. It was a good, hearty laugh, erasing all the anxiety, worry, and fear they endured over the past days. Percy tipped her chin up, looking deep into her bright grey eyes. Her lips parted, and it was all the invitation he needed to lower his head and meet her soft lips for a kiss.

It was a sweet, luscious kind of kiss, full of thankfulness for being alive and safe; of longing for the hours that they've been apart; and of a renewed silent promise that they would never allow anyone or anything come between them.

Pulling apart, they embraced for a time, savoring the moment of their togetherness.

Then Annabeth heaved a deep breath. _"I just feel so awful that I thought bad of Natsumi. She deserved better, considering what she'd been through, raising a son on her own all these years. Can you please call them in?"_

Percy nodded and did as she told. When they were all inside, Fredrick hugged Annabeth, while Natsumi, Malcolm, and Poseidon looked on.

 _"I'm sorry I got you involved in this, honey,"_ Fredrick said _,_ _"I could never have forgiven myself if something bad happened to you. And. . . there's something else you need to know too."_

Smiling, Annabeth told him, _"It's alright, Dad. Percy already told me."_

Holding her husband's hand, Annabeth continued, _"I understand, and I'm not resenting you, or them. In fact, Percy and I would like to apologize to Natsumi and Malcolm."_

Percy looked at her, surprised. _"Huh?"_

 _"Don't we, babe?"_ Annabeth looked at him pointedly as she squeezed his hand.

 _"Errrr. . ."_

Annabeth's nails dug through his palm.

 _"Yes, yes! I. . . apologize. Malcolm. For punching... I mean beating you up. I'm sorry."_ Percy said haltingly.

Malcolm smiled, shaking his head. _"Well, that's better than nothing. Besides,"_ smirking gleefully, _"you and Annabeth are made of the same stuff. She punched me in the nose too while she was with us."_

"Really?" Percy looked at Annabeth, and smirked mockingly at her guilty face. _"Well I guess she has to apologize too. Right, babe?"_

 _"Okay, okay! I apologize too. I'm so sorry for punching your nose. And sorry to Natsumi too, for pulling her hair,"_ Annabeth said, her face lowered in shame.

Natsumi and Jack laughed at the funny, guilty expressions of their faces, and they all joined in. . . the ice broken, at last.

Natsumi and Annabeth hugged tight, followed by Malcolm, who immediately broke loose, getting his hands up in the air, as he jokingly said to Percy, _"Ooops, don't you be getting jealous again, bro!"_ which led to another bout of laughter.

Poseidon cut short the laughter and spoke for the first time, _"We're all glad Annabeth's safe and all, but where are the diamonds, son?"_

Natsumi immediately countered, _"Percy, do. .."_

Percy held up his hand at Natsumi, his eyes looking intently at his father. _"I assume you know what this means?"_

Poseidon silently nodded.

Natsumi looked at Percy, then at Poseidon, watching them exchange sharp glances at each other. The others fell silent too, feeling the tension.

Then Percy spoke carefully, punctuating each word, _"The diamonds are in the safe deposit box of the hotel room I was staying in."_

At that moment, there was a soft knock and the door opened, as the doctor went in and told them, _"I'm afraid you all have to leave. It's almost midnight. The patient should get some rest."_

Percy turned to Annabeth and hugged her briefly, whispering to her, _"Get some rest, love. I'll just be outside. I love you."_

 _"I love you too,"_ answered Annabeth, as she laid down on the bed, exhaustion and sleep finally engulfing her.

Nodding curtly to Natsumi and Malcolm, Percy walked out the room, with his dad and Fredrick trailing him from behind.

...

The room was dark and empty. Stealthily, the shadow entered, his movements without sound as he walked carefully inside. Going to the closet, the shadow opened it, seeing the safe deposit box. Using a crowbar, it opened the box in one forced pull. Its hands groped for something inside, and getting it, pulled it abruptly.

Just then, the lights turned on, surprising the stranger.

Percy's voice was heavy with emotion as he said, _"I had hoped it wasn't you."_

* * *

 ** _I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but life caught up to me and I was so busy for the past few weeks especially that school starts in a week. Hopefully I can continue updating regularly, but don't raise your expectations and always be patient dear readers :)_**

 ** _Stay tuned, Demigods!_**


	15. Edge of Death

**Edge of Death**

Percy walked out of the adjoining room into the other room. Malcolm, Natsumi, and Poseidon followed behind him.

At the other room, Ares stood still, holding in his hand the pouch of diamonds which he got from the safe deposit box.

Frederick spoke, his face full of anger. _"I am very disappointed with you, old friend. I never imagined you would do this. You're a disgrace to our profession!"_

Ares smiled crookedly. _"You have always been Mr. Integrity, Jackson. But integrity won't put food on the table."_

 _"But it puts dignity in my heart, and that is far more important."_

In an instant, Ares threw the pouch on Poseidon's face, before taking his gun out from his waist belt and firing it at him. Poseidon didn't have time to avoid the bullet as he caught the diamonds mid-air, and squarely hit him on the left side of his chest, causing him to tumble backwards.

Natsumi fired at Ares, hitting the hand that holds his gun, causing it to fall off his hand. Ares bellowed in pain, holding his bleeding hand.

Malcolm then swiftly put Ares' hands behind him and handcuffed him, before picking up his gun and giving it to his mother. Ares grimaced in pain as he pulled at his cuffs. Malcolm stayed behind him, holding his arms back to restrain him.

Percy picked up the pouch from the floor then rushed towards his father. They have caught Ares red-handed, and it was all that Poseidon needed to report him to the CIA superiors.

 _"Dad, you okay?"_ asked Percy, worried inspite of himself.

 _"I'm fine, but I think the bullet is lodged in,"_ Poseidon winced then pressed his hand on his chest. He already contacted his co-agents through his cellphone, he told them to come upstairs to get Ares.

Suddenly, they heard a phone ringing. Searching whose phone it was, they finally determined it was Ares'. Percy snatched the phone from his jacket's front pocket. An unlisted number is calling him.

Percy frowned. _"Who is this?"_ On the sixth ring, the phone stopped ringing.

Ares grinned cruelly, his shoulders shaking, trying to control his laughter, but to no avail. He laughed out loud. . . a wicked, evil laugh.

 _"What are you laughing at?"_ Poseidon scowled at his former partner.

 _"You... all of you, idiots."_ Ares replied, still chuckling.

Percy balled his fist and aimed it at his face while his other hand held his collar. _"Tell us, or I'll beat the Styx out of you!"_

 _"Go ahead, do it,"_ dared Ares, _"...then you won't have time to save your lovely wife."_

 _"What?"_ Percy felt the hairs at the back of his head stand up.

Ares directed his words at Poseidon. _"You have forgotten, old friend. I never liked working alone, didn't I?"_

 _"Ares, you son of a . . . ,"_ Poseidon started, finally comprehending.

 _"I've always worked with a partner, haven't I, old friend? And that was my partner calling. Because I didn't answer, he knows I've been compromised. And he's proceeding to Plan B."_ Jim looked directly at Richard.

 _"Your wife's life, Richard, in exchange for the diamonds."_

Frantically, Percy looked around and saw that they were all there. _"Who. . . who's with Annabeth?"_

Malcolm answered, his face also in panic. _"Only. . . Fredrick."_

Ares chuckled and mockingly coaxed, _"Hurry up, kid. Go to her and see if she's still alive. And don't forget the diamonds. It might help her live a little bit longer."_

 _"Why, you. . ."_ Percy moved to punch him on the face, but his father prevented him by holding his arm.

 _"Allow me."_ Malcolm said, as he landed a hard fist on the crook's face, knocking him unconscious.

Percy turned to Poseidon, _"Dad, I have to go. Will you be alright?"_

 _"Yes, yes, go! Other agents will be here any moment now, they were just downstairs waiting for my signal. I'll be fine. Take Natsumi and Malcolm with you."_

Percy nodded. At the door, Poseidon called him. _"Son."_

Turning, Richard looked at him questioningly. Poseidon sadly said, _"I'm sorry, I should have known Ares cannot do this alone."_

 _"It's okay, Dad, I got this,"_ he assured him, then left in haste with the other two trailing behind..

...

Annabeth opened her eyes, waking up abruptly, sensing she's not alone in her room. It was dark, save for the overhead light on her bed. She looked around, hoping to find Percy by her side, but disappointed that there was no one there.

She heard a rustling sound. Her heart beating fast, she tentatively asked, _"He-. . . Hello? Is anyone there?"_

A nurse appeared, coming from the door, with her medical paraphernalia. Smiling warmly, she said, _"I'm sorry for waking you up, Mrs. Jackson. I just have to check your vital signs."_

 _"Oh. . . okay."_ Annabeth inwardly heaved a sigh of relief, as the nurse did her job on her.

 _"Where. . . do you know where my husband is?"_ She hesitantly asked the nurse.

 _"He went out, together with the others, but he said he'll be back in a jiffy,"_ the nurse replied. _"You have a very handsome husband, Mrs. Jackson, and anybody can see he loves you very much."_

Annabeth blushed and smiled, _"Thank you. I love him very much too."_

The nurse finished checking her vital signs and told her, _"I'll let you rest again now. But I'll be back later for another round of checking."_

 _"Okay,"_ Annabeth sighed as she shut her eyes, hearing the door open and close. She felt herself drowsing off to sleep, her body still recuperating from the operation.

But something stopped her. She felt uneasy.

Sitting up, she thought of calling the nurse to help her go into the bathroom, but changed her mind. Instead, she got herself out of the bed slowly, bringing with her the dextrose stand to the bathroom. She was just finishing up when she heard the main door open. Puzzled that the nurse would return after only a few minutes of checking her vital signs, she took a peek, opening the bathroom door a little.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight of a man's shadow inside the room, looking around, his eyes resting on the empty bed. He turned towards the bathroom.

Annabeth frantically pushed the nurse call button inside the bathroom after closing the door. She heard footsteps running outside, and heard also the door to her room burst open, with the nurse calling her name.

Hurriedly, she opened the door to the bathroom. . . just in time to see the nurse being stabbed by a blade by someone from behind her.

...

Percy, Natsumi and Malcolm took a taxi to the hospital. It was only a few blocks from the hotel, but the drive, for him, was taking too long. Castigating himself, he muttered, _"I should have known! I should have known! All the signs were there! Why didn't I see it?"_

Natsumi laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, saying, _"I am sorry for this, Percy, I truly am. You don't know how sorry I am."_

Malcolm was silent, preferring to check on his gun for bullets.

Arriving at the hospital, Percy jumped out of the car, leaving Malcolm to park it. He and Natsumi hurriedly ran upstairs to Annabeth's room.

...

The nurse's dead body dropped to the floor. Annabeth covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. The shadow was approaching the bathroom now.

Looking around, Annabeth couldn't find anything that she can use to defend herself. . . except the dextrose stand. Shutting her eyes tight, she pulled the dextrose needle from her hand, stifling a cry of pain, and putting on the open wound the attached tape to stop the bleeding. Then she took hold of the dextrose stand, prepared to use it against the intruder.

When the bathroom door was kicked open by the shadow, Annabeth mustered all her strength and ran towards it, driving the dextrose stand to the body of the intruder, knocking him down on the floor, while she got out of the bathroom.

But the intruder got hold of her ankle as she passed him by and she fell hard on the floor, still holding the stand. She felt, rather than see, the blood coming from her arm.

Frenziedly, she hit his head with the stand, causing him to loose his grip on her. Scampering, she ran towards the door, bumping into it in her haste. She fell again on the floor, dizzy from the slam. Her hand groping for something to hold on to, she touched something warm, sprawled at the floor beside her.

Trying to see clearly and shake off her woozy vision, she shook her head a few times, her eyes focusing on the thing beside her.

She gasped loudly when she realized it was. . .

...

Percy and Natsumi arrived at the floor where Annabeth's room is located, running down the corridor, noticing along the way that there were no nurse in sight, until they reached her room. His heart beating wildly, Percy saw that the door was slightly ajar. Natsumi signaled him that she will open it and go in first.

Opening the door gently, Natsumi stepped inside, followed by Percy. Blood is spattered on the floor. Hand shaking, Percy held on tight to the gun in his hand, thinking that for the first time in his life, he is going to brutaly kill someone today.

Then he saw Annabeth.

She is seated on a chair, her hands tied behind her back, her hospital gown stained with blood, her mouth stuffed with white cloth to prevent her from screaming or talking. Percy moved to go to her. Just then, a familiar voice spoke from behind the curtains.

 _"Stop right there, or I'll slice her into two."_


	16. Expect the Unexpected

**Expect the Unexpected**

Percy strived to control the tremendous anger rising within him. Annabeth's eyes locked with his, both silently expressing their love for each other.

The familiar voice spoke again. _"Toss the diamonds on the bed. Your guns too."_

 _"You will never get away with this,"_ said Natsumi.

 _"THROW THEM ON THE BED!"_

Natsumi and Percy had no choice but to do as they are told.

 _"Show yourself, you coward!"_ Percy spat angrily.

A long, sharp blade glimmered in the darkness as its holder stepped away from the curtains.

Percy's sea-green eyes glimmered dangerously as he confronted Ares' partner. Holding a Japanese Katana was Percy's business partner, Mr. Kaguya. The elder man smiled at them wickedly as he stepped into the light.

 _"I should have realized your intention when you offered me a business partnership just hours after we talked over the phone before my wedding,"_ grumbled Percy.

 _"That's right. I couldn't care less for your business, young Perseus."_

 _"And that you really speak English. So Khione was not your interpreter..."_

 _"No, dear boy."_ Kaguya chuckled cruelly, _"She was my liaison officer. Who, unfortunately, out of sheer luck, met her death."_

 _"And those nice boys? Those weren't really your sons."_

 _"No. I don't have children."_

 _"And that smiling lady wasn't your wife."_

 _"No!"_ Kaguya seethed with anger, and his dark gaze went to the the woman behind Percy. _"My wife abandoned me for another man."_

Natsumi couldn't bear it any longer. _"Stop this, Shiro!"_

She walked in front of a stunned Richard, confronting Kaguya. _"I didn't abandon you for anyone! I left because you didn't keep your promised me that you'll get out of Yakuza!"_

Annabeth can only look at them mutely, confused at what she's hearing.

Shiro Kaguya's eyes were seethed with rage. _"Liar! You loved that scum, Fredrick. And after all these years... after I've given a name for your son... after I took on the responsibility of Fredrick to your beloved child. . . Your heart still ached for HIM?_

Pointing to a sprawled figure at a dark corner of the room, he continued, _"There's your Fredrick! See if you can give him additional breath by the strength of your love for him! His daughter will be next!"_

Natsumi gasped as she realized it was indeed Fredrick lying prone a few feet away from them. She ran to him and saw he had many cuts all over his body, his breathing labored.

Annabeth tried to speak but only muffled sounds came out from her. She was clearly worried about her father.

Percy spoke again, still in shock. _"Are you telling me you're doing all these because of your hatred towards Annabeth's father?"_

Kaguya smirked. _"The diamonds presented me a good opportunity to ask the Yakuza to get him. Although it also paved the way for him and Natsumi to see each other again. Damn Fredrick! All throughout our marriage, he had been a shadow lurking behind us, always there, wedged between me and Natsumi!"_

Natsumi stood up. _"You knew I didn't love you when you married me, Shiro. I loved Fredrick."_

 _"But I was hoping you'd learn to love me! How could you not love me, Natsumi? Why could you not love me? I gave you a good life! I took care of you and Malcolm. I loved you!"_ The man's voice was full of pain as he shouted at Natsumi.

 _"I tried, Shiro. I told you to leave Yakuza, but you never did. I cannot go on living with a man who issues orders for murder every morning. Be thankful that I didn't turn you in and became state witness against you. That is my token of appreciation for all the good things you gave me and my son."_

 _"I don't want your appreciation, Natsumi. I want your love, your heart! Say you'll come back to me, and I'll make this all go away!"_

 _"I am sorry, Shiro. But my heart belongs to only one man."_

Hearing that, Kaguya let out a loud scream as he raised his hands bearing the sword, shouting, _"Then watch your man's daughter die!"_

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from behind Kaguya, shattering the glass window, the grazing his neck. He fell to the floor, his blade missing Annabeth in just a few inches.

Malcolm jumped out of the window behind Kaguya, his gun still pointed at him.

Percy immediately went to Annabeth, removing the gag in her mouth and untying her hands. They embraced tightly as Annabeth cried on his shoulder. Percy whispered, _"It's okay, baby. It's over now. I'm here. I love you."_

 _"Percy... I-I thought I'll never see you again. I was so scared!"_ Annabeth sobbed.

Percy saw her bloodied state and swooping her in his arms, he carried her to the bed, putting away the guns and the diamonds.

Just then, Poseidon arrived, together with other agents and the police. Behind them, a few doctors and nurses also followed, who immediately went to Annabeth and Fredrick to see to their condition. The dead nurse was carried out of the room by hospital attendants.

Maloclm helped Kaguya stand up but the old man shook off his hands, his face clearly angry. Malcolm bowed the Japanese way and said firmly, _"Gomen nasai, otosan. Kanojo wa watashinokazokudesu." {I am sorry, father. But she is my family.}_

Kaguya clenched his fist straightened up, wincing and cupping his neck because of the wound, "Anata wa watashi no musuko koto wa arimasendeshita" {You were never my son}. But maintaining his dignified posture, proceeded to follow Poseidon and the other agents, out of the room.

...

Two weeks later, Annabeth is fully recovered from her injuries. Fredrick, on the other hand, will be staying longer, as he broke his arm in the fight. Natsumi and Malcolm stayed to take care of him.

The diamonds were taken by the United Nations, to be turned over to the government of the Central African Republic, which will have the legal authority to sell the diamonds and use it for their people's interest.

 _"It's just as well that Natsumi turned over the diamonds to the UN,"_ said Annabeth as she and Percy rode in a cab. Heading for their hotel after being discharged from the hospital this morning.

 _"Yes, I know,"_ Percy agreed, draping his arm over her shoulder. _"And just as well too, that the Yakuza washed their hands off Shiro, refusing to recognize him as one of their own. Now he will be charged in the courts by himself."_

Annabeth heaved a deep sigh and leaned onto his chest. _"It is really over, then? Can we go on with our honeymoon?"_

 _"You betcha!"_ Percy laughed, cupping her face as he kissed her tenderly.

Then he frowned as he looked infront, where the driver was. _"This is not the way to our hotel."_

 _"What?"_ Annabeth asked.

Percy directed his question to the driver, _"Where are you taking us? This is not the way to our hotel."_

For answer, the doors of the taxi automatically locked, and the barrier between driver and passenger went up.

 _"Hey!"_ Percy yelled, hitting the barrier with his fist. But it was made of very thick glass, which puzzled Percy. An ordinary New York cab will not have this kind of barrier.

 _"What's happening? What are they doing to us?"_ Annabeth whimpered as she tried pulling on the door handle.

Suddenly, the taxi drove up, straight to a waiting empty open delivery van. The driver got out, locking the cab door after him and ran out of the van, closing its big steel doors. The van's engine started running, speeding up toward an unknown location, while Percy and Annabeth helplessly looked at each other, dreading the nameless danger they are into again.

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh! What do you think is next for heroes? Tune in to find out :D**_

 _ **\- BigFatLiar08**_


	17. Escape Feat

_**Final chapter guys! This chapter contains a few mature content. . . so be warned ;)**_

* * *

 **Escape Feat**

After a little less than an hour, the young couple felt the van screech to a stop. They then heard its heavy doors being opened, and suddenly light beamed in, blinding them with its bright glare.

They waited for the violence that they dreaded, but it did not happen. Instead there was only silence. Confusedly, they looked at each other.

The doors of the taxi unlocked by itself. Still no other people but them, Percy tentatively opened the door and stepped out of the car. Finding no one, he let Annabeth out.

Hands held together, they climbed down the van, with Percy holding Annabeth. They were in a private airport inside the JFK international airport, and a luxurious jet plane stood there, its engines already running.

From behind the plane, some people came out one by one. People that the newlyweds knew. . . personally.

 _"Dad? Mom?"_ Percy asked, confusion still in his mind,

 _"Daddy? Natsumi? Malcolm?"_ Annabeth also questioned as she saw them altogether. _"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to stay in the hospital for another two weeks."_

Fredrick smiled inspite of his bandages. _"The doctor gave me permission to be discharged, since Natsumi and your brother here will be taking care of me."_ His right arm was being held by Natsumi while the other was held by Malcolm. They all smiled.

 _"Dad, what is the meaning of this?"_ asked Percy, addressing Poseidon. _"Did you just. . . kidnap us?"_

Chuckling, the elder Jackson answered, _"We just wanted to make sure you'll be safely brought to wherever you want to spend your honeymoon, son. The CIA and the UN have given you free use of this plane as a token of gratitude for helping find the blood diamonds and exposing Ares and his partner."_

 _"Dad, that's very flattering, but we're fine."_ He looked at Annabeth and she nodded in response, _"We're going to Paris, as we originally planned."_

 _"Then, the plane will take you there. At no cost on your part."_

 _"Really?"_ Percy raised his brows.

 _"Yes, and you'll be escorted wherever you go so that your safety is always ensured because we don't really know for certain if Kaguya has other accomplices."_

 _"What?"_ Annabeth couldn't help herself.

Percy frowned. _"Dad, that's a really great offer, but we just want to have a nice, relaxing, and preferably normal honeymoon. . . alone. We can take care of ourselves."_

 _"Son, you know how discreet the agency is, you'll not notice them!"_

 _"NO!"_

Percy and Annabeth spoke at the same time, their faces serious.

 _"Oh, okay, so I'll just tell Jerald and Valeen to come with you then. We just want to ensure your safety."_

 _"NO!"_

Again, the two answered at the same time. Poseidon looked sheepish. Sally laid a hand on his shoulder, saying, _"Honey, let them be. It is their honeymoon."_

This time, Natsumi stepped forward and spoke. _"Maybe if it's Malcolm to come with you, you'll agree?"_

 _"A BIG NO!"_

 _"Oh gods, please no!"_

Percy adamantly stamped his foot as Annabeth whined, almost shouting their refusal.

Natsumi held up her hands, and surrendered, saying, _"Okay, if you say so,"_ going back to Fredrick's side.

Poseidon tried a different tactic. _"Son, just let us give you the plane to take you wherever you want to go, it's what the U.S. government wanted you to have. Just a small token of gratitude, son."_

 _"And then you'll have us followed and spied on? No thanks, Dad."_

Poseidon shook his head. _"No, son. Of course not! No spies... guaranteed!"_

 _"And you'll not track us down?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Dad..."_

 _"Son, I promise! No agents will spy on you two on your trip. Just take the plane, for the gods' sake! Refusing it may seem like you're turning your noses up at the U.S. government, and it will not look good on you, Perseus."_

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and made a silent agreement. The others waited for their answer with eagerness on their faces. Nodding at each other curtly, Percy turned to his father and said, _"Okay, we'll take you up on your word. We're going to use the plane."_

Poseidon beamed, _"That's great, son! Now, all your suitcases and luggage are already inside the jet. The pilots are just waiting for you two to board the plane."_

 _"Oh, Dad. . ."_ Percy chuckled, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Annabeth laughed too, embracing her father and Natsumi, and kissing Malcolm's cheek as a way of saying goodbye. They boarded their private jet, waving at the five people close to their hearts. Inside, Percy whispered at his wife _"I don't believe Dad won't have us followed."_

 _"What do you want to do?"_ Annabeth whispered back.

 _"Change of plans,"_ he said as he turned to the pilots. _"Captain, will you help us, please?"_

The pilot chief smiled warmly and answered, _"Of course, Mr. Jackson! We're here to assist the two of you on your special trip. Our instructions are to strictly follow what you and your wife requests at any time."_

 _"You won't tell a single soul where we're going?"_

 _"If that's what you want, yes."_

Annabeth interjected. _"Do you promise?"_

Smiling, the pilots raised their hand on salute. _"Scout's honor, ma'am!"_

Percy smiled. _"Okay. Then take us to Bora Bora in the French Polynesia."_

 _..._

It was already late in the evening when the plane landed in Bora Bora. Booking into an exquisite over water Bungalow located at the farthest end of the private island resort, they dumped their things on the floor and went straight to sleep because of their tiredness and exhaustion.

The following morning, Annabeth was woken up by the sweet, tantalizing aroma of freshly brewed green tea on the bedside table with her husband's note:

 _"Drink and then join me down here, the water's divine!"_

Wondering what he was up to, she stood up and looked down at the glass floor where a part of the underwater lagoon can be seen. Sure enough, there was Percy. taking his morning swim.

Annabeth sipped her tea slowly, then changed into her bikini, before going out to the open veranda and plunging herself into the clear, sea-green water.

The water was cold but not too much. It infused her with life in this lazy, idyllic setting where multi-hued waters, an intimate white coral sand beach and the carefully preserved natural beauty of a small tropical island give one peace and tranquility.

Suddenly, Percy appeared beside her, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her briefly on the lips as he said, _"Good morning, beautiful."_

 _"Good mor. . ."_ she started to say.

Then she shrieked. _"Percy!"_

 _"What?"_ he asked innocently.

 _"You... y-you're not wearing your swim trunks!"_

He grinned naughtily and asked, _"Why? Are you. . . complaining?"_ He pulled her closer to him, letting her feel his evident passion.

 _"Errr. . . hmmm. . . Nope, not complaining. . . at all,"_ she laughingly replied, allowing him to caress her neck and shoulders with feather light kisses that instantly elicited moans of pleasure from her.

 _"While you, my love, have too much on,"_ Percy informed, transferring his lips to her inviting mouth, kissing her feverishly, while at the same time, his hands worked at untying her bikini top. The scanty piece of clothing floated away from them.

 _"It's. . . so. . . beautiful. . . here, babe,"_ Annabeth throatily rasped when Percy bent his head and began to suck her neck.

 _"You're more beautiful, baby. . . never more beautiful as now,"_ he huskily answered, his hands cupping her breasts, before his head bent down, submerging himself into the water, his intent as clear as the heavenly waters as to where he is headed.

...

Meanwhile, at the rooftop of the couple's beach villa...

 _"Should we tell them?"_ Leo asked warily, as he blushed and looked away from what he was previously scoping out.

 _"Do you wanna die, man? I still haven't completed my bucket list yet."_ Grover hissed quietly, while he himself coughed awkwardly on what he just witnessed. _" I say we leave them be. Let's go back home, I believe their lives are no longer in danger."_

 _"If you say so."_

There were a few minutes of the sound of feet shuffling and stuff being shoved in their backpacks.

 _"Errr... Leo?"_

 _"Yes, Grover?"_

 _"Would you mind turning the microphone off?"_

 _"Are you sure? They might need our help or something."_

 _"Leo! Turn the microphone off! It's not our business to hear them do this."_

 _"Okay, okay! Geez... I was just curious."_

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my story. I appreciate all the nice comments and reviews and it really makes me happy that when I check my traffic stats, and the number of people that reads this just keeps growing and growing. . . It's really a big confidence boost in my opinion so thanks again guys :D**_

 _ **P.S. If you haven't read my other Percabeth stories: Miss Fortune and The Bad Boy and the Socialite prequel. Please do so! This won't be me my last work... I assure yo, so feel free to suggest any themes for my next story.**_


End file.
